Torn
by rosalythe
Summary: "Aku tidak bodoh, Paman! Aku sering lihat Paman mengawasiku diam-diam dengan pandangan yang kurang wajar! Lalu tadi Paman membelai rambutku! Sebelumnya malah bertanya-tanya apa aku butuh sesuatu di New York. Maksudnya apa?" (AU, Sasuhina)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

Ini sama saja dengan pesta keluarga Uchiha yang lain dan Rina Brighton menghela napas bosan.

Ia adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dengan mata besar berwarna hitam dan kulit seputih salju. Kali ini ia mengenakan gaun hitam selutut dengan stoking hitam, sepatu hak tinggi, dan rambut digerai. Wajahnya sangat cantik meski hanya disapu oleh make-up minimalis.

Ia bisa berada disini karena ibunya adalah seorang Uchiha. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin jauh-jauh datang ke Jepang hanya untuk suatu pesta (ia tinggal di New York, terima kasih) tapi ibunya memaksanya bahkan sampai membawa-bawa nama kakek Madara yang memang cukup menakutkan.

"Rina..."

Hampir tersedak oleh jus yang sedang diminumnya, Rina menoleh pada suara bariton yang memanggilnya.

Seorang pria atletis berusia 30 tahunan menatapnya dengan pandangan melankolis. Ia sangat tampan dengan setelan jas hitam rancangan desainer. Meskipun rambut pendeknya sedikit berantakan, namun semua karakteristiknya sama seperti Uchiha yang lain: rambut dan mata gelap serta kulit putih.

"Paman Sasuke..."

Mata pria yang memakai setelah jas resmi berwarna hitam itu meredup mendengar panggilan itu, entah kenapa. Rina mulai mundur selangkah.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" tanyanya dengan lembut.

"Baik-baik saja."

"Kau tidak kekurangan sesuatu kan? Apartemen dan mobilmu, semuanya sesuai dengan keinginanmu kan?"

Rina mengernyit. Untuk apa sepupu ibunya ini bertanya seperti itu? Ia semakin mundur dengan agak takut.

"Tidak ada masalah, Paman."

"Benarkah? Aku akan bertugas di New York bulan ini..." hati Rina bergetar karena semakin takut, "Kau bisa menghubungiku jika butuh sesuatu."

"Terima kasih, tapi... ah..."

Tangan Sasuke terulur dan membelai rambutnya. Rina ingin sekali berteriak keras-keras tapi anehnya tidak ada suara yang keluar. Ia terhipnotis dengan pandangan Sasuke yang sepertinya... penuh kasih sayang?

"Ada apa, Rina? Kau kelihatan..."

"Jangan sentuh aku!" akhirnya menemukan kekuatannya, Rina menepis tangan pamannya dan berlari secepat kilat menjauhi laki-laki muda itu.

"Tunggu... Rina!"

"Mama!" panggilnya histeris. "Mama!"

"Rina," seseorang menarik tangannya, membuatnya berhenti berlari. "Ada apa? Kau kelihatan pucat."

Itu adalah bibi favoritnya, Hinata Hyuuga. Ia tampak cantik dengan rambut panjang tergerai dan gaun one-shoulder berwarna ungu gelap, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya sekarang.

"Mama mana? Aku mau bicara dengan Mama!" tanya Rina panik.

"Mamamu masih bicara dengan Kakekmu... Kenapa kau tampak gelisah seperti ini?" Hinata membelai rambutnya kemudian mengelap keringat dinginnya.

"Aku harus ketemu Mama! Aku mau pulang!"

"Pulang? Kenapa sudah mau pulang? Acaranya bahkan belum dimulai..."

"Tadi ada..."

"Hinata..."

Rina terlonjak mendengar suara itu dan segera menoleh. Kecurigaannya benar. Suara itu terlalu unik untuk dilupakan. Ia hampir memekik dan secara otomatis bersembunyi di balik punggung bibinya.

"Sasuke..." Hinata menoleh ke arah Rina sebentar sebelum menghadapi lelaki mempesona yang baru datang.

"Rina, kenapa kau lari dariku?" bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah bertanya pada Rina. Gadis cantik itu diam saja dan membenamkan wajahnya ke punggung bibinya. "Rina, kenapa kau membisu? Itu tidak sopan! Uchiha tidak pernah..."

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Kumohon..." Hinata menyuarakan kata terakhir dalam bisikan dan Sasuke yang tadinya hendak maju dengan marah akhirnya melunak. Hinata menepuk dadanya dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinganya namun ia menggeleng. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Rina, ikut kami sebentar, ada yang perlu didiskusikan."

"Tidak mau!" Rina langsung menolak. Hinata tertegun karena gadis ini sebelumnya tidak pernah menolak ajakannya.

"Kenapa?" bibinya mendekatinya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak merasa ada yang perlu dibahas!"

"Kau takut? Bibi akan bersamamu."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pulang! Mama mana? Aku ingin bersama Mama!" rajuk Rina.

"Rina, Bibi mohon... Kau tidak percaya pada Bibi?"

Rina berpikir sejenak. Hinata adalah bibi yang paling dia sukai. Tapi kenapa sekarang bibinya yang cantik dan sangat baik hati ini justru berpihak pada pamannya yang... aneh ini?

"Rina, Bibi sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu itu kan? Bibi tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

Akhirnya Rina luluh dan mengikuti mereka ke sebuah cerukan. Setelah sampai di sana, Hinata mulai bersuara, "Rina, kenapa kau takut pada pamanmu? Dia tidak bermaksud jahat."

"Bagaimana Bibi bisa tahu?" tuduh Rina. "Aku melihatnya sering memandangiku!"

Sasuke mendesah, "Rina..."

"Aku tidak bodoh, Paman! Aku sering lihat Paman mengawasiku diam-diam dengan pandangan yang kurang wajar! Lalu tadi Paman membelai rambutku! Sebelumnya malah bertanya-tanya apa aku butuh sesuatu di New York. Maksudnya apa?"

Diam sejenak. Sasuke menunduk sementara Hinata tampak nelangsa.

"Rina," bibinya akhirnya bersuara. "Paman Sasuke menyayangimu sebagai kerabat, Nak."

"Tapi pamanku yang lain tidak begitu!" cerocos Rina. "Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat Paman Sasuke lagi! Dia aneh!"

"Rina, jangan berkata seperti itu, Sayang... Dia..." suara Hinata bergetar.

"Hinata.."

"Dia... hanya menyayangimu... sangat menyayangimu..." airmata Hinata menetes sambil membelai wajah Rina.

"Kenapa Bibi menangis?"

Hinata tidak menjawab dan malah memeluknya erat. Sasuke meletakkan tangannya di bahu sang bibi.

"Jangan menangis, 'Nata..."

'Nata? Itu adalah panggilan sayang bibinya. Kenapa paman ini menggunakannya? Seakrab apa mereka sebenarnya?

"Kita harus melakukannya, Sasu..." Hinata melepaskan Rina dan menatap lelaki tampan itu memelas.

Sasu? Rina mengernyit. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa mereka saling panggil mesra seperti sepasang kekasih? Jangan-jangan...

Tanpa sadar, Rina mundur dua langkah.

"Jangan, 'Nata, tidak apa-apa, sungguh..."

"Tapi tidak bisa terus begini..."

"Aku..."

"Mama!" Rina melihat mamanya dan segera memanggilnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat meloloskan diri dari drama konyol ini!

"Rina, tunggu, Sayang..."

"Rina," Nadeshiko menyela tepat di saat itu. Ia adalah perempuan berusia 40 tahunan yang amat cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, kulit putih dan mata gelap. Saat ini ia memakai long dress berwarna pink pucat.

"Mama!" Rina memeluk ibunya, namun ketika menoleh ke arah duo membingungkan tadi, ia melihat Hinata menatapnya dengan airmata menetes dan Sasuke merangkul perempuan itu seolah menguatkannya. Ada apa ini?

"Apa yang terjadi, Sayang?" tanya Nadeshiko, menatap dua orang di depannya dengan curiga.

"Mama, aku mau pulang! Aku tidak mau disini lagi, Ma!" pinta Rina manja.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Apa mereka berdua membuatmu tidak nyaman?" kalimat terakhir diucapkan Nadeshiko dengan tajam.

"Nadeshiko, kuperingatkan kau," Rina kaget saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang terdengar berbahaya, bukan lembut dan penuh kasih seperti yang selalu digunakannya saat bicara pada dirinya atau Hinata. Itu mengingatkan sang gadis Brighton bahwa pamannya adalah seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai kekuasaan hanya setingkat di bawah Itachi yang merupakan pemimpin klan saat ini.

"Apa tidak terbalik? Kau yang seharusnya menjauhi putriku!" Nadeshiko nyaris memekik dan memeluk Rina erat-erat seolah hendak melindunginya dari Sasuke. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Rinaku?"

"Rinamu?" Sasuke menyeringai.

"Dia anakku!"

Sasuke terbahak dengan sadis, "Begitukah?"

"Rina..." Hinata memanggil lemah.

"Kita bicara lagi dengannya nanti. Ayo, Hinata."

"Tidak akan!" tegas Nadeshiko. "Rina, kita pulang sekarang!"

"Nadeshiko..."

"Sasuke..."

Keduanya saling pandang dengan tajam, menunjukkan bahwa sebagai Uchiha, mereka bukan pihak yang akan mengaku kalah dengan mudah, meski Rina belum tahu apa masalahnya.

"Mama..." Rina menarik lengan mamanya. "Aku mau pulang."

Nadeshikolah yang kini menyeringai, "Kau dengar itu, Sasuke?"

Tatapan Sasuke kembali melembut, "Baiklah, ayo pergi, Hinata."

"Rina... Sayang..." Hinata hendak mengelusnya tapi Nadeshiko keburu menarik Rina pergi. "Rina..."

Dua orang penting dari klan paling ternama di Jepang itu terlihat seperti baru saja kalah perang ketika menyaksikannya dibawa pergi oleh mamanya.

Ada apa?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Rina Sayang... bangun, Nak... saatnya mandi... Rina... Rina... Ayo bangun, Sayang... Ayah akan segera datang..."

Rina membuka matanya, dan yang nampak adalah seorang perempuan yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Rina tidak bisa melihat wajahnya secara keseluruhan, seperti ada kabut yang menutupinya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa mengetahui dengan jelas bahwa rambut perempuan itu lurus dan gelap panjang dengan kulit putih pucat dan pakaian yang sederhana berwarna pastel. Dan... dimana ia sekarang? Ranjang? Kenapa ranjangnya sangat kecil?

Ia ingin bersuara, namun mulutnya tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Terdengar suara-suara tak jelas yang biasanya ia dengar dari balita tapi ia lihat tak ada makhluk mungil itu di dekatnya.

"Mandi dulu, yuk, sama Ibu. Nanti kita main di taman."

Ibu? Ayah? Sejak kapan ia memanggil orangtuanya dengan sebutan "ibu" dan "ayah"? Bukankah biasanya "mama" dan "papa"?

Ia tak bisa bicara meski berusaha. Tubuhnya diangkat begitu saja dan... kenapa ia begitu kecil? Kenapa ia bisa digendong oleh seorang perempuan dewasa di usianya yang sudah segini?

Dan suara-suara khas balita merengek itu terus mengikutinya. Tunggu...

Apa suara itu berasal dari dirinya?

Apa dia sudah berubah menjadi...

Anak-anak?

Tapi bagaimana bisa?

Tanpa mempedulikan kebingungannya, tubuhnya dibawa menuju kamar mandi. Ia diletakkan di atas meja, dimana perempuan itu bersenandung dengan nada lembut sambil membuka bajunya. Kini ia menyadari bahwa suara itu sebenarnya tidak asing. Dimana ia pernah mendengarnya?

"Yuk, mandi!"

Ia pun diangkat dengan mudah dan ditempatkan di sebuah bathtub berbusa. Perempuan itu lalu menggosok tubuhnya dengan lembut. Sebentar kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan seorang laki-laki masuk dengan pakaian serba hitam yang kasual.

Rina hampir saja berteriak malu dan mengusirnya kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa sekarang ia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang tak berdaya.

"Aku sudah belikan yang kau minta," kata laki-laki itu dengan suara bariton yang sepertinya pernah didengarnya di suatu tempat. Lagi-lagi Rina tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, hanya rambutnya yang hitam legam dan kulitnya yang putih bersih.

"Terima kasih, Sayang."

Perempuan itu beranjak menghampiri sang lelaki, lantas terdengar suara kecupan.

"Apa kabar, Tuan Putri?" lelaki tadi menghampiri Rina dan mencium pipinya tanpa permisi, sementara ia tak bisa protes. "Kau bilang kita akan ke taman?"

Itu bukan kata-kata buat Rina tapi untuk perempuan yang satu lagi.

"Ya, ada festival disana. Kupikir bagus buat anak-anak."

"Bukannya terlalu ramai? Anakku tak akan suka keramaian."

"Benarkah? Tapi dia sangat ceria, Sayang."

"Kau tak bisa menyimpulkan itu. Dia masih terlalu kecil," pria itu kembali mencium pipi Rina. "Lagipula kita tidak seharusnya terlalu lengah. Itachi..."

"Rina! Rina! Sabrina Brighton!"

Rina terlonjak dan ia segera mengangkat kepalanya. Demi apa, bukannya tengah berada di sebuah rumah kecil seperti yang dikiranya beberapa detik lalu, kini ia sedang dipandangi oleh tiga puluh orang mahasiswa di sebuah ruang kelas berukuran sedang.

Mimpi?

Di depan kelas berdiri seorang pria muda berambut merah dan berpakaian formal yang tengah memandangnya dengan sedikit geli.

"Sekedar informasi, kelasku bukan untuk tidur siang, Nona."

"Maaf, Profesor Akasuna," ucap Rina malu sementara beberapa temannya terkikik. Nyaris bersamaan, terdengar bel berdentang nyaring di kejauhan dan para mahasiswa mulai beranjak.

"Jangan lupa paper-nya dikumpulkan dua minggu lagi. Mina, tolong umumkan perubahan lokasi kelas kita di papan pengumuman. Sampai jumpa minggu depan di kelas A304!"

"Sampai jumpa, Profesor!" ucap beberapa mahasiswa.

Karena masih mengantuk, Rina sedikit lambat dalam membereskan buku-bukunya dan termasuk yang terakhir ke luar kelas.

"Jetlag?" sang profesor muda menyeletuk sambil tersenyum begitu ia sedang berjalan ke luar kelas dan melewati mejanya.

"Ya, saya langsung ke kampus dari bandara," sahut Rina, menghentikan langkahnya. "Apa Paman Sasori juga menghadiri pesta keluarga Uchiha minggu ini?"

Sasori tergelak, "Itachi akan membunuhku kalau sampai tidak hadir. Cokelat?"

"Terima kasih."

Rina menangkap sebuah cokelat kecil yang dilemparkan pria bermata hazel itu dan langsung melahapnya di tempat. Mahasiswa yang terakhir melewati mereka dan kelas kini kosong sama sekali, hanya tinggal dirinya dan pamannya yang awet muda itu.

Kalau melihat Sasori Akasuna, maka tak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia bukan seorang pemuda berusia 20 tahunan. Entah rumor bahwa ia operasi plastik itu benar atau tidak, namun wajahnya yang babyface itu memang sangat menarik, karena itulah kelasnya selalu penuh, kebanyakan oleh mahasiswa perempuan. Sayangnya ia belum juga menikah hingga saat ini.

"Bagaimana kabar orangtuamu?"

Lamunan Rina buyar dan ia segera menjawab, "Mama masih bersama saya di New York. Papa berada di London."

"Duke Percival benar-benar sibuk, bukan?" Sasori menutup tasnya dan menatap Rina dengan seksama sambil tersenyum, benar-benar tampan, membuat Rina tersipu.

Oke, ia pernah naksir Sasori saat SMA karena ketampanannya, mengira lelaki blasteran Jepang-Irlandia itu adalah eksekutif muda yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Betapa kagetnya dirinya saat mengetahui usia pria itu yang sebenarnya. Sejak saat itu ia berusaha melenyapkan perasaan kekanakannya karena tidak ingin bersanding dengan om-om.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan ibumu, kau tahu?" Sasori berujar dengan nada nostalgia di dalam suaranya.

"Ah ya, banyak yang bilang..."

"Dulu ini kelas kami. Aku ingat sekali. Ibumu dulu sering duduk di situ," Sasori meninggalkan mejanya dan berjalan menuju salah satu kursi paling depan dan mengetuk bangku yang dimaksudnya sebagai penegasan. "Dia adalah gadis yang rajin namun sangat pemalu. Aku dulu selalu duduk di sebelahnya untuk mencari perhatian, tapi yah... kami memang tidak pernah berjodoh. Dan ternyata..."

"Tunggu, Paman..."

Sasori menoleh ke arahnya, senyum masih terukir di wajah tampannya.

"Bukankah ibu saya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dari Paman?"

Sasori membeku seketika dan senyumannya memudar. Keheningan yang melanda setelahnya terasa sangat canggung.

"Paman? Apa Paman salah orang?" Rina berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang tak nyaman itu.

Sasori kemudian tertawa, terdengar sangat dipaksakan, "Kau... kau menebak kebohonganku, Rina! Ya, aku sekarang tidak bisa lagi membohongimu seperti saat kau kecil dulu."

"Memangnya dulu Paman sering membohongi saya?" tanya Rina agak tersinggung.

"Kau dulu sangat polos dan manis dengan mata besarmu itu jadi yah..." Sasori berhenti dan terpekur sejenak.

"Paman.."

"Apa kau tidak punya kelas lagi hari ini, Rina?"

Apa dia sedang diusir dengan halus?

"Mmmmm... tidak ada, tapi saya juga akan pulang, jadi..."

"Salam untuk ibumu, Lady Nadeshiko Brighton," Sasori memberi penekanan khusus pada nama yang ia sebutkan di akhir.

"Ya, sampai jumpa minggu depan, Paman Sasori."

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, begitu ia pergi, wajah Sasori yang tadinya penuh senyum berubah menjadi datar dan lelaki bertubuh agak pendek itu menepukkan tangan ke jidatnya.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan? Kenapa kau memberikan tugas ini padaku, Itachi?"

xxxxxxx

"Dasar pedofil!"

Rina memandangi layar ponsel canggihnya yang terus saja berkedip-kedip dan bergetar, menampilkan nama pemanggil yang sama.

Sasuke Uchiha.

"Apa masih kurang jumlah perempuan dewasa yang mengejar-ngejarnya sampai harus mencari anak kuliahan?" Rina mendecih. "Cari kek pasangan yang seumuran!"

Rina membalikkan ponselnya yang berwarna silver itu dan menutupinya dengan bantal agar notifikasinya tidak lagi mengganggu. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia akan mengabaikannya, pura-pura sibuk. Sebenarnya kalau bisa ia ingin memblokir nomor pamannya yang satu ini dari sejak pertama panggilan itu muncul di layar telepon genggamnya tapi mengingat reputasi sang paman dalam klan Uchiha maupun dunia bisnis, ia terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya.

Rina mulai memfokuskan diri pada penampilannya karena malam ini ia akan menemaninya mamanya belanja. Memang tanpa diketahui sebabnya, sepulang dari pesta Uchiha yang penuh drama itu, ibunya lantas sangat bersikeras untuk tinggal bersamanya di apartemen mewah yang tadinya ia tempati sendirian. Sebenarnya sang ibu tidak bisa tinggal terlalu lama karena harus melakukan tugas protokoler dari dutchy mereka. Akan tetapi Nadeshiko begitu ngotot ingin bersamanya sampai ujian akhir semester selesai dan kemudian langsung membawanya pulang ke London untuk liburan panjang. Itu artinya ia akan tinggal bersama mamanya sekitar tiga minggu lagi karena ujiannya dimulai minggu depan.

Sang mama kini tengah membeli bahan makanan di supermarket di lantai bawah dan ia diminta untuk bersiap agar bisa langsung berangkat saat mamanya tiba.

Setelah menggunakan pakaian kasual yang merupakan ciri khasnya (celana jeans dan sweatshirt berwarna pink), Rina mengalihkan fokus pada wajahnya.

Ia meneliti wajah mulus tak bernoda yang terpantul di cermin dan berakhir dengan memandangi balik matanya yang berwarna gelap. Matanya yang bulat besar ini turunan siapa? Tidak ada satupun keluarga Uchiha maupun Brighton yang memiliki mata sebesar ini. Sebagai orang Jepang, para Uchiha memiliki mata berukuran sedikit kecil, sedangkan Brighton mempunyai ukuran mata lebih lebar tapi yang seperti miliknya tidak pernah ia lihat dari keluarganya.

"Mungkin turunan keluargaku yang berasal dari luar negeri?" Rina menggumam. Beberapa Uchiha ada yang memiliki pasangan dari belahan dunia yang lain, misalnya Itachi yang menikah dengan seorang wanita Rusia bernama Konan. Keluarganya dari pihak ayah juga banyak yang menikah dengan orang dari negara yang berbeda. Jadi mungkin saja kan ia mewarisi mata ini dari salah seorang buyut jauhnya? Tapi mata ini sepertinya familiar...

Rina mengangkat bahu dan beralih pada rambutnya yang baru saja dikeramas. Tanpa treatment khusus, sebenarnya rambutnya lurus dan rapi. Namun para wanita Uchiha dan juga ibunya biasanya memiliki rambut panjang bergelombang jadi ia ikut-ikutan agar terlihat mirip dengan mereka.

Maka Rina pun mulai mengambil hair dryer dan hendak menata rambutnya ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara kompor dihidupkan. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tercium aroma masakan yang menggugah selera. Rina memutuskan untuk membatalkan hal yang hendak dilakukannya dan keluar kamar dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya, mengira mamanya telah tiba.

"Ma, kenapa mesti masak?" tanya Rina nyaring sambil berjalan ke arah dapur, "Kita bisa makan di luar, Ma. Aku tahu restoran Italia yang bagus. Mama pasti suka, deh!"

Suara dentang pada wajan terhenti tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Oh ya, Ma, tadi Paman Sasori kirim salam untuk Mama dan jug..." Rina terhenti ketika akhirnya mencapai dapur dan melihat siapa orang yang telah dia ajak bicara selama ini.

"Selamat malam, Rina," Hinata Hyuuga menyambutnya dengan senyuman namun matanya yang berkaca-kaca tidak bisa berbohong. Dia tampak merana.

Kenapa lagi dia?

Menghindari situasi canggung ini, Rina mengalihkan pandangannya ke seantero ruangan. Matanya menangkap sebuah kotak berlogo bakery langganannya yang telah ada di atas meja makan. Pasti isinya adalah kue-kue favoritnya, meski bukan itu hal yang sedang ia pikirkan saat ini.

Ia sama sekali lupa bahwa bibinya tercinta tahu password apartemennya. Sang bibi bahkan tinggal tepat di sebelahnya dan hampir setiap hari datang berkunjung sampai-sampai Rina menawari agar mereka tinggal seatap saja. Usulan yang iseng sebenarnya tapi ibunya yang kebetulan saat itu bersama mereka menjadi sangat marah dan melarang hal itu.

"Bibi memasakkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu. Di meja juga ada blackforest dan lasagna. Makan bareng, yuk, Sayang."

Hinata bersikap normal seakan tak pernah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka. Setelah kejadian di pesta Uchiha beberapa hari lalu, sang pewaris Hyuuga juga menghubunginya tapi tidak segencar Sasuke. Ketika Rina tidak menjawab teleponnya dua kali dan mengabaikan pesan instannya, ia berhenti mencoba berkomunikasi. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah pesta namun Rina tidak tega mengkonfrontasinya melihat wajah sendu yang berusaha untuk terlihat bahagia itu.

Ia sangat menyayangi bibinya meski Hinata bukan bagian dari keluarga besarnya. Bibinya itu sudah dikenalnya sejauh yang bisa diingatnya, selalu ada di dekatnya dengan senyuman manis dan masakan yang enak. Tadinya ia pikir Hinata adalah sahabat ibunya tapi ternyata sang ibu justru sangat tidak menyukainya. Hinata juga tidak seakrab ini dengan anak-anak Uchiha yang lain. Entah karena alasan apa perempuan Hyuuga berusia 30 tahunan ini selalu muncul di dekat Rina dan bersikap layaknya keluarga.

"Sayang, kenapa bengong?"

Hinata ternyata sudah ada di depannya dan mengelus wajahnya khawatir.

"Mmmmhhh... tidak apa-apa, Bi," kata Rina canggung.

"Apa mamamu ada disini?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, Mama sedang belanja di bawah. Kami akan pergi bersama sebentar lagi..." wajah Hinata menjadi lebih muram meski hanya sekilas dan Rina jadi semakin tidak tega. "Mungkin Bibi bisa ikut? Tapi itu kalau Mama mengizinkan..."

"Makan dulu yuk? Nasi gorengnya sudah siap," Hinata mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menyeretkan kursi makan untuknya. "Ayo makan, sedikit saja. Nanti kuenya bisa disimpan."

Dengan gesit, Hinata menyajikan sepiring nasi goreng favoritnya dan mengambilkan air minum, lalu duduk di seberangnya tanpa mengambil makanan.

"Bibi tidak ikut makan?"

"Kau saja."

Agar tidak menyinggung perasaan, Rina pun menyendok nasi goreng di depannya dan rasa enak yang sudah sangat dikenalnya membuatnya tersenyum, bahkan nasi goreng buatan ibunya tidak seenak ini. Ia menyantap nasi goreng itu dengan lahap.

Ia tahu Hinata memandanginya tanpa putus dan kemudian mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Makan yang banyak, Sayang. Mau tambah?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Bi, sudah cukup."

Diam sebentar sementara ia menghabiskan nasi gorengnya. Ketika butir terakhir telah ludes, Rina menatap Hinata serius dan memutuskan untuk menanyakan hal yang menghantuinya sejak pesta Uchiha yang lalu.

"Bibi..."

"Ya, Sayang?"

"Apa Bibi Hinata pernah berhubungan dengan Paman Sasuke?"

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Itachi, kita perlu bicara. Sekarang."

Itachi Uchiha, seorang pria Jepang berusia 40 tahunan yang berambut hitam panjang dan bermata gelap mendapati istrinya menghampirinya dengan marah usai meeting dengan para direksi. Ditangan sang istri ada beberapa dokumen yang bertuliskan "confidential" dengan lambang klan Uchiha.

"Konan, kita bicara di dalam," Itachi menggandeng tangan istrinya yang berambut sedikit kebiruan menuju ke ruang kerjanya yang hanya beberapa langkah dari ruang meeting tadi. Setelah mereka berada di dalam dengan pintu tertutup rapat, Itachi memandang wanita Rusia bermata cokelat itu, "Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Konan yang malam itu menggunakan blazer dan rok berwarna biru tua melemparkan tumpukan dokumen di tangannya ke dada Itachi yang berbalutkan jas hitam. Dokumen itu jatuh berhamburan ke lantai karena Itachi tidak menangkapnya, hanya menatap sang istri datar. "Kenapa anak itu yang menjadi pewaris utamamu?"

"Leon adalah anak pertamaku, Konan," sahut Itachi tenang.

"Aku tahu bahwa dia anak pertamamu tapi apa kau menikah dengan ibunya?"

Itachi tidak menjawab.

"Lana adalah anak pertamamu dari hubungan yang sah, seharusnya dia yang menjadi pewarismu," tukas Konan.

"Aku tidak sependapat."

"Apa kau bermain-main denganku, Uchiha?" mata Konan menyipit. "Kalau kau bertingkah, maka aku tak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan tindakan yang diperlukan."

"Kau mengancamku?" nada Itachi menjadi lebih berbahaya namun Konan tak bergeming dengan wajah datar yang sama.

"Kau lupa siapa aku, Itachi Uchiha. Aku bukan perempuan lemah seperti Izumi atau Hinata."

"Jangan libatkan mereka," ucap Itachi, "Urusanmu denganku."

"Kau dan adikmu sama saja. Terpesona oleh cinta yang bodoh seperti..."

"Singkat saja, apa maumu?" potong Itachi dingin.

"Ubah surat wasiat itu secepatnya atau kau akan merasakan hal yang lebih dari sekedar kehilangan cintamu."

xxxxxxx

"D... dari mana..." wajah Hinata memucat saat namanya disandingkan dengan Sasuke dalam pertanyaan Rina.

"Aku menyimpulkan dari pesta kemarin. Apa kalian sadar bahwa aku melihat kalian saling memanggil sayang satu sama lain?"

"Begitukah?" Hinata tampak gelisah dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Bibi, aku ingin jawaban."

Diam yang agak lama.

"Bibi..."

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal ini?" Hinata justru balik bertanya dengan defensif.

"Karena ini berhubungan dengan pertanyaanku selanjutnya."

"Bibi ingin tahu pertanyaan lengkapnya dulu, Rina, agar kau tidak salah paham."

"Baiklah," Rina akhirnya menyerah karena benar-benar menginginkan jawaban. "Apa Bibi membantu Paman Sasuke untuk mendapatkanku?"

"Hah?" kali ini Hinata memekik nyaring, sangat tidak sesuai dengan karakternya yang lemah-lembut.

"Paman Sasuke menyukaiku, bukan? Dan sebagai mantan kekasih, Bibi berusaha membantunya mendekatiku, bukan?"

Hening sebentar dan tak lama kemudian Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mata Rina melebar. Ia belum pernah melihat bibinya tertawa seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Apanya yang lucu?

"Rina... kau... kau salah paham, Sayang..." ucap Hinata setelah tawanya mereda.

"Apanya yang salah paham?" tangkis Rina sedikit tersinggung. "Bukankah Bibi sendiri yang bilang bahwa Paman Sasuke 'sangat menyayangiku'? Dan semenjak pesta itu, dia gencar sekali menghubungiku. Aku jadi curiga. Apa Paman Sasuke mau melamarku?"

Hinata tertawa lagi namun melihat wajah serius Rina, ia berusaha keras menghentikannya.

"Kau seharusnya mengangkat teleponnya. Uchiha bisa sangat agresif kalau kita tidak menanggapi afeksi mereka, Sayang," Hinata berkata sambil mengelus sebelah lengannya.

"Tapi Paman Sasuke..."

"Tidak, Paman Sasuke tidak pernah tertarik padamu secara romantis. Ia hanya menyayangimu sebagai kerabat. Bukankah Bibi sudah mengatakan ini di pesta yang lalu?"

"Tapi bukankah ini berlebihan? Paman Itachi saja tidak menyayangiku sampai seperti ini," Rina masih gigih berargumen.

"Paman Itachi juga sangat menyayangimu tapi caranya berbeda dengan Paman Sasuke," Hinata tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya. "Jangan khawatir. Kami..."

Klik!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki baru memasuki apartemen Rina.

"Rina, sudah siap, Nak? Yuk, berangkat!"

Wajah Hinata menegang dan ia menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Rina.

"Iya, Ma! Aku sudah siap, kok!" sahut Rina sebelum meneguk air minumnya dan berdiri. Dari suara tapak-tapak kaki yang semakin mendekat, Rina tahu bahwa mamanya akan menghampirinya. Hinata juga bangkit, tanpa suara ia membereskan peralatan makan di atas meja dan membawanya ke dapur.

"Sayang, Mama tadi..." suara Nadeshiko menghilang saat ia tiba di depan meja makan. Tatapannya tertuju pada Hinata yang tengah berada di dapur dan ia memekik marah. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!"

xxxxxxx

Uchiha Tower memiliki 50 lantai dan terletak di pusat bisnis yang strategis di jantung kota New York. Lantai teratas merupakan penthouse private keluarga Uchiha yang super mewah sementara tepat satu lantai di bawahnya adalah ruangan para direksi, termasuk salah satunya adalah Sasuke Uchiha yang baru saja mempercepat proses pemindahan posisinya dari headquarter Uchiha Corporation di Tokyo ke kantor ini.

Sekarang lelaki yang tengah memakai setelan jas kerja berwarna hitam itu sedang sibuk menandatangani berbagai berkas ketika teleponnya berbunyi.

"Halo," dia menyahut dingin.

"Tuan Uchiha, Nona Sakura ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

"Suruh dia pergi. Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya."

Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya namun beberapa menit kemudian pintunya menjeblak terbuka, menampilkan seorang perempuan berambut pink pendek dan bermata hijau yang diikuti dengan tergopoh-gopoh oleh sekretarisnya.

"Maaf Tuan, saya sudah berusaha memberinya pengertian, tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, keluarlah."

"Baik, Tuan."

"Kau menolakku masuk? Sungguh, Sasuke?"

"Sakura, apa maumu?" dengus Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali membaca dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Aku jauh-jauh datang ke New York dan ini jawabanmu?" Sakura makin mendekat dan kini telah berada tepat di depan meja pria Uchiha itu.

"Apa aku yang menyuruhmu datang ke New York?" ucap Sasuke acuh.

"Kenapa kau selalu..." nada Sakura berubah lirih, "Kami membutuhkanmu, Sasuke. Sebentar lagi adalah ulangtahunnya."

" 'Kami'?" Sasuke akhirnya memandang ke arah Sakura lagi. Perempuan cantik yang memakai terusan selutut berwarna merah itu terlihat memelas, tapi untuk suatu alasan, ekspresi Sasuke tetap datar. "Kenapa kau datang padaku?"

"Karena kau adalah ayahnya!"

"Kau yang membuatku menjadi ayahnya, Sakura," Sasuke mengoreksi tajam.

"Dia hanya anak berusia 12 tahun! Apa kau tidak punya hati, Sasuke? Setiap hari dia selalu bertanya tentangmu!" air mata Sakura akhirnya terjatuh. "Dia seorang Uchiha!"

"Kalau kau menggunakan bantuan Orochimaru untuk mendapatkan anak dari seorang Uchiha, apa itu tanggungjawabku?"

"Kupikir itu benar-benar anakmu!" tukas Sakura bergetar. "Setelah malam pernikahan itu, kita..."

"Kita mabuk, Sakura, aku tidak benar-benar menikahimu! Itu hanya selembar kertas konyol dari Las Vegas yang sudah diselesaikan oleh pengacaraku!"

"Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu perempuan itu?!" potong Sakura histeris. "Sementara kau bisa membuat keluarga baru denganku dan anak kita!"

"Dia bukan anakku!" Sasuke akhirnya bangkit dengan marah. "Aku tak tahu bagaimana caramu meyakinkan anak itu bahwa kita mempunyai hubungan, tapi akta pernikahan mainan yang sudah dianulir dan foto yang diedit tidak bisa menegaskan suatu hubungan, Sakura!"

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, Sasuke. Anakku butuh identitas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu Orochimaru menggunakan benih Uchiha yang mana," isak Sakura. "Bisa saja itu milikmu. Dia memiliki warna mata dan rambutmu, juga kecerdasanmu."

"Untuk terakhir kalinya kubilang bahwa seumur hidup aku tak pernah berurusan dengan bank sperma apalagi laboratorium ilegal Orochimaru!"

"Tapi malam itu bisa saja kita..."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun denganmu!"

"Kita sedang mabuk, apapun bisa terjadi!" kilah Sakura. "Dia bisa saja anakmu, Sasuke! Aku yakin!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Bahkan aku tidak yakin itu anakmu!" tuduh Sasuke.

"Apa?!" Sakura menganga kaget.

"Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mirip denganmu? Mungkin Orochimaru menggunakan sel telur orang lain!"

"Ti... tidak! Dia anakku! Aku yang melahirkannya! Dia mirip denganku!" tangkis Sakura gemetar.

"Semua orang juga bisa lihat bahwa dia tidak mirip denganmu sama sekali, Sakura..." decak Sasuke. "Hentikan semua ini."

"Tapi anak itu adalah hidupku!" tangis Sakura. "Dia satu-satunya penghubungku denganmu, Sasuke!"

"Itachi sudah mengakuinya sebagai Uchiha. Apa itu belum cukup bagimu?"

"Tidak! Aku menginginkanmu, bukan pengakuan Itachi!"

"Aku tak tahu kenapa kau masih berharap padaku sampai sekarang padahal aku sudah bilang dengan jelas berulangkali bahwa aku tak pernah tertarik padamu. Kau sangat menyebalkan!" Sasuke akhirnya mengumpat dengan kesal.

"Apa kau tidak bisa sekedar membantuku?" isak Sakura. "Tidak perlu hubungan yang sesungguhnya. Hanya sekedar figur ayah saja bagi putriku sudah cukup. Aku bisa menunggumu selamanya."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu," kata Sasuke tegas. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Hinata lebih jauh."

"Hinata... Hinata... Hinata terus! Apa sih hebatnya perempuan lemah itu?! Bahkan ayahnya sendiri menolaknya dan lebih memilih Hanabi! Aku jauh lebih baik dari perempuan tidak berguna seperti dia!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU!"

Sakura tersentak oleh bentakan Sasuke yang sangat menggelegar. Sasuke menghela napas dan berbalik memunggunginya, memandangi seantero kota New York dari ketinggian lantai 49.

"Cepat pergi dari sini. Satu kata lagi tentang Hinata dari mulutmu, maka kau akan sangat menyesal."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan putr..."

"PERGI!"

Sakura gemetaran sejenak akibat efek kejut bentakan Sasuke sebelum akhirnya berjalan keluar dengan enggan. Setelah pintu kantornya ditutup, Sasuke menghela napas kasar dan membanting sebuah buku tebal ke lantai.

"Sialan!"

Ia hendak mengumpat lagi namun kemudian layar ponselnya menyala dan bergetar. Matanya melebar saat membaca nama yang tertera disana.

"Hinata?"

** TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Sasuke!"

Pekikan Hinata menyambut sang pria Uchiha saat malam itu memasuki apartemen mewah berukuran besar di salah satu hunian terelit di kota New York. Mata perempuan Hyuuga di depannya tampak bengkak dan merah karena kebanyakan menangis dan pakaiannya yang bernuansa ungu muda terlihat sedikit berantakan. Meskipun demikian, di mata Sasuke, Hinata masih saja sangat cantik.

"Hinata," ia meraihnya ke dalam pelukan erat dimana Hinata lantas menumpahkan tangisan ke dadanya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sasuke, dia tidak mengizinkanku menemui Rina!" isak Hinata agak histeris. "Itachi tidak bisa dihubungi. Lakukan sesuatu, Sasuke! Lakukan sesuatu! Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dia!"

Sasuke hanya menghela napas berat dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. Kadang Nadeshiko memang bersikap terlalu berlebihan.

"Sasuke!" Hinata mendongak, mengharapkan jawaban, wajahnya terlihat siap meledak.

"Jangan khawatir, 'Nata. Itachi ada di New York, aku baru saja bertemu dengannya. Kita bisa segera menyelesaikan ini. Tenanglah dulu," ucap Sasuke dengan nada lembut yang sangat jarang dia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"Ta... ta... tapi..."

"Sssshhhh..." Sasuke mengecup bibir mungil di depannya singkat. "Tenang. Dia tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Ta... tapi bisa saja dia dibawa pergi!" Hinata masih terdengar panik. "Dan... dan... aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya lagi... dan... dan..."

"Sssshhhhh..." Sasuke kembali menciumnya, lebih lama kali ini. "Tenang, 'Nata. Tenang."

"Sasu..."

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," Sasuke membenamkan wajah Hinata ke dadanya dan kembali mengelus kepalanya. Sebentar kemudian, napas Hinata yang tadinya memburu terdengar lebih teratur. "Sudah baikan?"

Hinata mendongak dengan wajah merona merah, "Maaf... aku... aku lepas kendali..."

Mata Sasuke melembut dan ia mencium kening wanita bertubuh sedikit pendek di pelukannya itu. Kemudian mereka berjalan menuju ruang tengah dimana terdapat sofa empuk berwarna putih dan TV layar datar besar yang menayangkan saluran berbayar. Sasuke mematikan TV-nya dan duduk di sofa. Hinata mengikutinya dan menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"Tidak ingin membuatkan suamimu sesuatu?" goda Sasuke. Hinata meninju lengannya pelan dan mencium pipinya sebelum kemudian beranjak ke dapur. Ia kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan secangkir kopi panas dan segelas lemon tea dingin. Sasuke segera menenggak kopinya sementara Hinata hanya memandangi nanar gelas tehnya.

"Kapan kita bisa menemui Itachi?"

Sasuke mendesah, "Itachi sedang sibuk hari ini, Hinata. Dia harus melakukan meeting marathon dengan para direksi. Mungkin besok."

"Tapi semakin lama kita menunda ini, semakin leluasa juga dia bertindak. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan. Bagaimana kalau..."

"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan menjadi milik kita," potong Sasuke sambil menerawang. "Sebentar lagi."

Hinata menatap Sasuke sesaat lalu memeluk lengannya, "Kau yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja?"

"Yakin, seratus persen."

Akhirnya Hinata tersenyum dan Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengedipkan matanya ke arah kamar.

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita..."

Hinata menimpuknya dengan bantal, "Dasar mesum!"

xxxxxxx

"Hei, Rina!"

Sang gadis Brighton, yang siang itu sedang berjalan di koridor usai mengikuti kuliah, menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Sumire!" senyumnya melebar saat melihat perempuan berambut gelap dan berpakain semi formal yang mendekatinya.

"Sudah lihat pengumuman untuk kelas Pengantar Bisnis? Nilai untuk quiz yang lalu sudah diumumkan," gadis Jepang yang cantik dan berkepang dua itu memberitahu Rina.

"Benarkah? Aku mau lihat, dong!"

"Ke arah sini."

Keduanya lantas berjalan dengan langkah cepat ke sebuah papan pengumuman yang sudah dijubeli oleh banyak mahasiswa. Untungnya dengan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi, Rina bisa lumayan leluasa membaca informasi yang terpampang pada selembar kertas yang baru ditempel.

_Sabrina Himawari Brighton: A_

"Wah, kau mendapat A lagi, ya? Hebat," puji Sumire namun sejenak kemudian wajahnya lesu. "Yah, aku hanya mendapat B. Tapi lumayanlah. Mau makan bareng di kantin?"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku akan dijemput sepupuku."

Wajah Sumire lebih sumringah mendengar kata "sepupu".

"Jangan-jangan Leon Uchiha?"

Rina hanya tersenyum dan panggilan seseorang menegaskan jawabannya.

"Rina!"

Di dekat pintu gerbang, terlihat sesosok pemuda berambut hitam dan seorang anak kecil sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Apa itu adik Kak Leon?" duga Sumire.

"Ya, itu Lena, adiknya yang baru masuk TK. Tapi kenapa Lena ada di New York?" gumam Rina. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua sepupunya namun ketika Sumire tidak mengikutinya, ia menoleh, "Mau ikut? Katanya suka Kak Leon?"

Sumire tersipu malu, "Aku harus masuk kelas sebentar lagi. Sayang sekali, bukan? Titip salam saja, deh."

"Titip salam? Bukannya sudah punya nomornya? Bilang sendiri saja," canda Rina.

"Ah, sudah harus ke kelas! Duluan ya!" Sumire bergegas ke arah berlawanan, membuat Rina nyengir dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kak Rina!" Lena Uchiha, anak bungsu Itachi yang berambut hitam panjang dan bermata gelap, berlari mendekatinya lalu memeluk pinggangnya. "Aku kangen, Kak!"

"Kakak juga kangen lo!" Rina menggendong anak menggemaskan itu dan mencium pipinya, lalu berjalan sampai tiba di depan Leon. "Halo, Kakak ganteng! Apa kabar?"

"Aku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" sahut Leon sambil tersenyum tipis. Anak sulung Itachi ini sangat tampan dengan rambut sebahu dan mata gelap, terlebih hari ini dia tampak modis, seakan baru keluar dari rumah mode. Beberapa gadis menatapnya terpana dan mengikik, bahkan ada yang terang-terangan melakukan blow kiss.

"Aku sebaik yang Kakak lihat," Rina berputar di tempat dengan tawa riang. Hari ini ia mengenakan rok hitam dan kemeja putih yang ditimpuk sweater merah yang merupakan rancangan terbaru seorang desainer terkemuka.

"Lena, jangan merepotkan Kak Rina. Sini," Leon mengambilalih Lena dari pelukan Rina lalu mereka berjalan ke arah parkiran mobil.

"Kenapa Lena berada di New York? Apa Paman Itachi di sini?"

"Ya, Ayah memang sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke New York tapi si kecil ini memaksa ikut," Leon mengerling ke arah Lena yang kini asyik memainkan rambut sang kakak. "Kau tahu ayahku, dia lemah terhadap tatapan manja anak kesayangannya."

"Ah, begitu..." Rina hanya mengangguk-angguk saja.

"Ibu dan Lana juga ikut."

"Eh?" Rina terbelalak agak kaget. "Tumben. Tidak biasanya Bibi Konan ikut perjalanan dinas."

"Sedang ada urusan atau apalah..."

"Dan Kak Lana?" Rina menyebut nama anak kedua Itachi.

"Dia mempresentasikan sales area Asia-Pasifik di depan para direksi," sahut Leon dengan ekspresi setengah mencibir.

"Biar kutebak, hasil penjualannya lebih besar dari area Kakak?"

Wajah manyun Leon menjadi jawabannya dan Rina tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hei, apanya yang lucu?" sergah Leon dengan pipi sedikit memerah. "Hanya kalah beberapa digit saja, oke? Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia melakukannya. Aku sudah sangat berusaha tapi..."

"Bukankah Kak Lana super jenius seperti ayahnya?" kekeh Rina.

"Apa aku bukan anak ayah?" sungut Leon. "Seharusnya kejeniusan ayah juga menurun padaku kan?"

"Kak Leon juga jenius kok. Aku mengakui itu. Lulusan terbaik Harvard University, benar?" Rina menepuk pundak Leon yang sejenak terlihat bangga. "Tapi Kak Lana lebih pintar."

Rina kembali tertawa dan Leon bersungut-sungut.

"Sialan kau, Rina!"

"Iya, Kak Lana lebih pintar. Yeeeeaaahhh," Lena juga bersorak.

"Ini si kecil juga ikutan," Leon pura-pura mendelik, "Mau es krim, nggak?"

"Mauuuuuu..."

"Makanya, dukung Kak Leon oke?"

"Oke!" Lena mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Mereka berdua tos dan Leon mencium pipi adiknya sementara Rina akhirnya berhenti tertawa.

"Tapi jangan khawatir. Meski penjualannya kurang sedikiiiiiit dari Kak Lana, Kak Leon kan ganteng. Tuh Sumire aja suka. Kirim salam lo dia."

"Benarkah?" Leon menoleh tertarik.

"Iya, jadian saja sana! Nunggu apa lagi sih?" desak Rina sambil menyenggol pundak sang sepupu dengan pundaknya.

"Kalau aku suka orang lain, bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Rina tidak menyangka jawaban ini karena dikiranya Leon juga menyukai Sumire, secara gadis itu adalah salah satu idola kampus karena kecantikannya. "Tapi Sumire kan cantik, baik, pintar, anak orang kaya..."

"Aku suka orang lain," ulang Leon dengan kedua mata yang menatapnya dengan seksama. "Orang lain yang...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara notifikasi dari ponsel Rina.

"Sebentar," Rina menyapukan jarinya. Ternyata ada pesan dari Sumire. "Panjang umur nih anak! Ada apa?"

_Rina, sudah mengumpulkan paper kita ke Profesor Anderson, belum? Kan deadline-nya hari ini_

"Oh iya, lupa! Paper Profesor Anderson!" Rina buru-buru mengecek tasnya dan menemukan paper yang dimaksud masih nangkring dengan manis di dalamnya. "Kak Leon, duluan saja ke mobil, ya. Aku harus mengumpulkan paper ini dulu. Sebentar saja! Lima menit!"

"Oke, mobilku yang hitam itu ya," Leon menunjuk mobil mewah di ujung parkiran. Rina mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju ke ruangan Profesor Anderson.

Namun saat sudah separuh jalan, ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pendek yang memakai blazer dan celana panjang abu-abu berjalan cepat di koridor kampus. Identitasnya tampak sengaja disamarkan dengan memakai topi dan kacamata hitam, tapi Rina kenal betul karakteristiknya.

"Bibi Konan?"

xxxxxxx

Terdengar suara ketukan pelan dan Sasori meletakkan paper yang tengah dibacanya di atas meja.

"Masuk."

Ketika pintu ruang kerjanya dibuka dan sosok itu menyelinap masuk, Sasori menyeringai, "Ah, Yang Mulia, saya sudah menantikan kedatangan Anda."

Sosok itu mendekati mejanya dan mendengus, lantas membuka kacamatanya, menampilkan mata cokelat yang tampak gusar.

"Hentikan, Sasori."

Sasori terkekeh, "Ada apakah gerangan sehingga Yang Mulia Permaisuri sampai sudi menemui rakyat jelata seperti hamba? Apa Kaisar Itachi yang agung tidak mampu memuaskan Anda sehingga harus bersusah-payah mendatangi mantan pacar yang hina ini?"

"Sasori," nada bicara Konan tampak sangat serius, membuat Sasori mendesah dan akhirnya bangkit dari kursi kerjanya, berjalan hingga akhirnya tepat berada di hadapan wanita yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Apa Itachi mengubah surat wasiatnya?"

Sasori menyeringai, "Itu yang mau kau ketahui? Aku bukan pengacaranya."

"Kau kenal pengacaranya."

"Deidara tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Sasori."

Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hanya beberapa inchi dari wajah datar Konan yang sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Lalu apa imbalanku, Nyonya Uchiha?"

"Apapun yang kau mau."

"Bagaimana kalau," Sasori sedikit memiringkan wajahnya seakan menilai, "Aku menginginkanmu?"

Konan tidak menjawab namun tidak juga menghindar ketika wajah Sasori makin mendekat. Pria itu memeluk tubuhnya dan selanjutnya semuanya terjadi seakan dalam slow motion.

"Aku menyukai wanita berambut gelap, kau tahu?" ucap Sasori sambil menatap wajah cantik yang masih saja tak berekspresi di pelukannya. Dielusnya rambut wanita itu pelan. "Dan mereka semua mencampakkanku, termasuk dirimu."

"Apa kita sepakat?" tanya Konan tanpa mempedulikan satupun pernyataannya yang tidak relevan.

"Deal."

xxxxxxx

Rina berlari cepat dengan jantung berdegup kencang menjauhi ruangan Sasori.

Dia tidak salah lihat kan?

Bagaimana mungkin Konan, istri Itachi, sang pemimpin klan Uchiha, sedang bermesraan dengan Sasori, yang notabene adalah sahabat pamannya itu, sekaligus profesornya yang paling tampan, dan pernah disukainya dulu?

"Dunia macam apa ini?" desis gadis itu kebingungan. Tanpa sadar ia berlari langsung ke parkiran masih dengan paper di tangannya.

"Rina! Hei... hei... mau kemana?" Leon sampai harus menghentikannya yang hampir menabrak tembok pembatas parkir saking linglungnya. "Hei, ada apa?"

Rina menatap Leon dengan napas tersengal dan perasaan yang campur aduk. Apa yang harus dikatakannya? 'Hai, aku baru saja melihat ibumu berselingkuh tepat di depan mataku dengan mantan gebetanku dulu.' Ya, penjelasan yang sangat masuk akal.

Sial.

"Rina?"

"Aku me... melihat.." -ibumu- "sese... seseorang sedang... ber..."

"Hei, tenang. Ada apa? Kau melihat apa?" wajah Leon yang kelihatan khawatir membuat Rina tidak tega untuk menghancurkan hidupnya saat ini juga.

Tidak.

Leon Uchiha berhak memiliki keluarga yang bahagia dan dia tidak perlu tahu akan hal ini.

Rina merasa perlu berkonsultasi dengan orang dewasa dan satu nama mendadak muncul di benaknya.

"Tolong antarkan aku ke apartemen Bibi Hinata. Sekarang."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan papermu...?"

"Sekarang!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Bisa tolong berhenti di Tsukuyomi Bakery sebentar?"

Leon mengangguk dan menepikan mobilnya di Tsukuyomi Bakery yang saat itu memang cukup dekat dengan lokasi mereka.

"Katanya mau buru-buru ke apartemen Bibi Hinata?" Leon tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengucapkan sarkasme itu sambil memarkir mobilnya di tempat yang disediakan. "Sampai paper pun terlupakan. Sumire bisa marah kalau sampai tahu."

"Aku akan mengirim papernya dengan kurir saja," ucap Rina. "Tapi aku harus memberikan Bibi Hinata sesuatu. Kasihan dia, tadi malam ibuku mengusirnya."

"Benarkah?" mata Leon terbelalak. "Kenapa? Setahuku Bibi Hinata sangat sopan."

"Entahlah, ibu bilang 'jangan dekati anakku lagi' atau semacamnya," Rina angkat bahu.

Leon nyengir, "Memangnya kenapa Bibi Hinata harus 'mendekatimu'? Maaf nih tapi bukankah kalian hanya sebatas... kenalan akrab?"

"Itulah yang aku herankan. Kenapa ibuku sangat berlebihan dan mencegah Bibi Hinata menemuiku? Kalau misalnya om-om sih aku maklum. Tapi kan Bibi Hinata perempuan, belum lagi dia sangat baik dan dari keluarga terpandang."

"Kadang pemikiran Bibi Nadeshiko sangat di luar dugaan, sama seperti ayahnya, Kakek Madara," Leon menghela napas pasrah, "By the way, sudah sampai, nih! Yuk, turun!"

Pintu-pintu mobil sedan mewah itu pun mulai terbuka.

"Kakak, aku boleh beli kue juga?" Lena bertanya penuh harap pada Leon ketika sang kakak menggendongnya. Matanya yang besar khas Eropa namun berwarna gelap membuat gadis cilik itu makin menggemaskan sampai Leon mencubit pipi chubby-nya.

"Kenapa Kakak harus membelikanmu kue?" tanya Leon main-main sambil mengikuti langkah Rina yang sudah masuk ke dalam toko kue mewah berdinding kaca itu.

"Karena... karena aku sudah jadi anak yang baik! Aku tidak rewel dan selalu menuruti kata-kata Kakak," Lena mengakhiri dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di sekeliling wajahnya, membentuk pose bunga sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Leon tertawa dan mencium pipinya.

"Baiklah, mau beli apa?"

Sementara itu Rina telah sampai di depan etalase. Seorang gadis berkostum maid berwarna pastel menghampirinya.

"Nona Rina, mau pesan seperti biasa?"

"Ya, satu boks untukku dan satu boks lagi untuk Bibi Hinata, seperti biasa," ucap Rina yang dibalas oleh senyum pengertian dari gadis muda berambut cokelat dan berkuncir dua di depannya. Bakery ini memang adalah langganannya sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di kota New York. Dengan interior yang didesain imut dan penuh warna, sudah jelas bakery yang menjual kue-kue khas Jepang ini ditujukan untuk kalangan perempuan muda.

"Tuan Uchiha, Anda juga mau pesan?" seorang gadis lain yang berpakaian sama namun berambut merah pendek dan bermata hijau menghampiri Leon dan sang adik yang sibuk mengamati berbagai kue yang ditampilkan.

"Ya, aku pesan lima tusuk dango, setengah lusin dorayaki berbagai rasa dan... kamu mau pesan apa?" Leon menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Mochi dan es krim rasa vanilla," sahut Lena bersemangat.

"Oke, lima tusuk dango, setengah lusin dorayaki, satu boks kecil mochi dan satu cone es krim vanilla."

"Baik, Tuan, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Saat dua gadis itu sedang memproses pesanan mereka, Rina duduk di salah satu sofa empuk berwarna oranye lembut yang terdapat tepat di depan etalase. Leon mengikutinya dan mendudukkan Lena di sampingnya.

"Kak, aku pinjam hape dong," pinta Lena sambil menarik-narik pakaian Leon. "Aku mau main game!"

"Ibu bilang apa?" Leon mengingatkan. "Tidak ada game selain Sabtu dan Minggu."

Lena menunduk dengan muka sedih.

"Tapi..." Lena mendongak dan sumringah ketika Leon mengeluarkan ponselnya yang berwarna hitam. "Ini kan tetap dihitung liburan, meski bukan Sabtu dan Minggu. Nih hapenya, tapi jangan bilang-bilang Ibu, ya!"

"Yeeeeessss!" Lena bersorak gembira dan dengan lihai segera memencet-mencet ponsel Leon sampai menjumpai game Candy Crush kesukaannya.

"Pesanannya sudah siap," kata salah satu gadis tadi dan baik Leon dan Rina segera berdiri.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar. Hitung-hitung hadiah karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu," kata Leon sambil mengedipkan matanya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kartu berwarna hitam dari balik dompetnya.

"Oh, Anda berdua tidak perlu membayar," sang gadis menolak kartu Leon.

"Lagi?" Rina memutar bola matanya. "Aku selalu ke sini bukan karena bakery ini milik kakekku, tapi karena kue-kuenya enak."

"Tuan Madara sendiri yang menginstruksikan agar setiap keluarga Uchiha yang berbelanja disini mendapatkan perlakuan khusus."

"Benarkah setiap Uchiha bisa mendapat perlakuan khusus? Apa itu termasuk aku?"

Rina dan Leon menoleh dan mendapati seorang remaja telah berdiri di samping mereka.

Kalau dilihat dari tinggi badannya, usianya mungkin masih awal belasan tahun. Ia berambut hitam pendek dan bermata gelap, memakai tanktop berwarna merah dan rok mini berwarna sama yang jujur saja terlalu terbuka untuk ukuran anak seusianya yang rata-rata masih bersekolah di tingkat menengah. Sepatunya berwarna hitam dengan hak tinggi dan kacamatanya yang besar membingkai wajahnya dengan dominan.

"Maaf, apa Anda juga bagian dari keluarga Uchiha?" tanya salah satu gadis yang berada di balik etalase.

"Ya, aku adalah seorang Uchiha," gadis belia itu menyatakan dengan penuh percaya diri sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Rina mengangkat alisnya, terus terang saja kurang percaya.

Sebagai putri dari Nadeshiko yang adalah anak dari pemimpin klan Uchiha sebelumnya, Rina yakin dia mengenal hampir semua anggota klan Uchiha termasuk anak-anak mereka. Setidaknya kalaupun ada yang terlewat, wajah sang anak tidak akan jauh berbeda dari orangtuanya sehingga masih bisa dikenali. Tapi anak ini sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Malah kalaupun terpaksa harus menyama-nyamakan dengan kenalannya, wajah anak ini mirip sekali dengan Karin Uzumaki, mantan sekretaris Sasuke yang kerap bikin ribut di pesta-pesta keluarga Uchiha.

Kemudian, hampir semua Uchiha yang dikenalnya memiliki wajah rupawan, namun gadis remaja di depannya ini bisa dibilang nerd, layaknya kutu buku, dan Rina tak pernah menjumpai satu Uchiha pun yang berpenampilan seperti itu.

Poin selanjutnya adalah kacamata.

Seumur hidup Rina tidak pernah melihat ada keluarga Uchiha yang memakai kacamata. Ibunya dulu memberitahunya bahwa klan Uchiha terkenal memiliki penglihatan yang bagus, bahkan para tetua Uchiha yang berusia lanjut juga tidak ada yang memakai alat bantu penglihatan. Jadi kenapa gadis yang mengaku-aku sebagai Uchiha ini malah memakai kacamata? Besar lagi kacamatanya.

Memang sih anak itu memiliki rambut hitam dan mata gelap tapi mayoritas orang Asia juga memilikinya, jadi hanya berbekal itu saja bukan jaminan seseorang adalah bagian dari klan Uchiha.

"Siapa orangtuamu?" tanya Leon dan tanda tanya Rina semakin besar. Leon adalah anak dari pemimpin klan Uchiha saat ini. Dia juga tinggal di mansion utama Uchiha di Tokyo, Jepang, dan pasti sudah sering sekali ikut acara yang berkaitan dengan klan Uchiha, jadi semestinya dia tahu semua anggota klan termasuk anak-anak mereka. Jika Leon saja tidak mengenal anak ini, apa mungkin dia benar-benar anggota klan Uchiha?

"Ibuku adalah Sakura Uchiha."

"Hah?" Rina terang-terangan membelalak, lalu saling pandang dengan Leon yang juga menampilkan mimik muka kaget. "Memangnya ada ya yang namanya Sakura di klan Uchiha?"

Leon menggeleng tanpa kata. Sepertinya ia juga sama bingungnya dengan sepupunya.

Saat berusaha keras mencari-cari di memorinya tentang seseorang bernama Sakura yang terkait dengan Uchiha, yang muncul di benak Rina adalah Sakura Haruno, wanita yang pantang menyerah mengejar cinta Sasuke sejak TK sampai sekarang. Mungkinkah akhirnya wanita yang berprofesi sebagai dokter itu berhasil menikahi seorang Uchiha, meski bukan Sasuke? (Sasuke masih berstatus single setahu Rina).

Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, anak itu juga tidak mirip dengan Sakura. Perempuan berambut pink itu seingatnya tidak berkacamata, bahkan keluarga besarnya pun, yang pernah sekali dilihatnya di suatu acara jamuan Uchiha, tidak pernah menggunakannya.

"Tap... tapi ibuku adalah anggota klan Uchiha! Dia sudah resmi menikah dengan ayahku! Surat nikahnya ada! Bahkan ada hasil tes DNA juga! Aku ini seorang Uchiha, sama seperti kalian!" anak itu menjelaskan dengan berapi-api.

"Maaf, aku seorang Brighton bukan Uchiha," Rina mengoreksi sambil nyengir salah tingkah.

"O... oh, tapi aku seorang Uchiha! Ayahku sangat terkenal di klan Uchiha! Siapapun pasti tahu namanya!" dia masih berusaha menjelaskan dengan nada bossy.

"Siapa ayahmu?" Leon kembali bertanya.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Begitu mendengar nama itu disebut, Rina tak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. Leon yang selalu sopan dan terkendali seperti ayahnya pun terlihat mesem-mesem. Bahkan para gadis di balik etalase tampak menahan tawa mereka.

Bukannya tanpa sebab.

Semua orang yang mengenal nama Uchiha pasti mengenal Sasuke. Ia sangat terkenal seperti selebriti karena wajahnya yang terlampau tampan dan kepiawaiannya dalam berbisnis. Sudah berkali-kali ia masuk majalah dan TV karena kepopulerannya. Bahkan ia pernah disebut sebagai the most handsome face in the world, businessman of the year, dan the most wanted bachelor. Banyak yang bilang bahwa Sasuke adalah the face of the Uchiha. Tapi gadis ini...

Jujur saja sama sekali tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Sasuke.

Bahkan kalau tiba-tiba Sumire, sahabatnya, mengaku-aku sebagai putri rahasia seorang Sasuke Uchiha, Rina masih lebih bisa menerimanya. Setidaknya Sumire masih ada kemiripan dengan Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Ayahku benar-benar..."

Tiba-tiba ponsel Rina berdering, menampilkan nama Sumire. Sepertinya gadis cantik ini benar-benar panjang umur karena selalu saja muncul saat ia memikirkannya.

"Sebentar," Rina menyingkir dari percakapan itu dan menerimanya. "Ada apa?"

"Aku dapat pesan dari Profesor Akasuna, katanya Profesor Anderson memberitahunya bahwa paper kita belum ada! Bagaimana sih? Nanti kalau kita tidak lulus bagaimana?"

"Maaf, ini papernya sebentar lagi aku kirim lewat jasa kurir. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong Sumire..."

"Ya?"

"Apa margamu benar-benar Kakkei?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bukan... putri tersembunyi dari Sasuke Uchiha kan?"

"APA?"

xxxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha menyukai banyak hal, tapi salah satu yang terfavorit baginya adalah bangun di sebelah wanita yang paling dicintainya.

"Halo," sapa Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Hinata yang baru saja terjaga. Wanita berkulit pucat itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sesaat lalu tersenyum kecil ke arahnya, sangat cantik, membuat Sasuke kembali menciumnya lembut.

"Sasuke, ini jam berapa?" tanya Hinata dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Menurut jam sialan itu sudah siang, Sayang, tapi siapa peduli," sahut Sasuke dengan tangan mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Hah? Sudah siang?" Hinata sontak bangun, membuat Sasuke melenguh. "Sasuke, aku harus bekerja!"

"Di butik milikmu sendiri? Yayaya..." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ayolah, Sayang, kembali kesini. Aku masih merindukanmu. Kau kelihatan seksi sekali sekarang."

Hinata mendelik lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Matanya menyapu seluruh isi kamar besarnya yang tampak berantakan. Pakaian berceceran dimana-mana, berikut bungkus-bungkus makanan kosong dan beberapa botol minuman. Sangat bukan gayanya sekali. Ini hanya terjadi jika Sasuke berkunjung, tentu saja. Biasanya kamarnya yang memiliki wallpaper bebungaan berwarna lavender itu sangat bersih, rapi, dan spacey. Sebab meski ukurannya besar, kamar itu hanya dilengkapi oleh lemari, meja rias dan satu rak serba guna sehingga kesannya lega. Rina sangat suka berlama-lama di kamarnya ini dimana biasanya mereka akan duduk di lantai lalu bertukar cerita seharian sambil ngemil. Namun mengingat Rina kini membuat Hinata sedih.

"Rina akan pulang sebentar lagi dari kampus, mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya di luar?" Hinata menggumam sendu. "Kita bisa makan siang bersama," ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih bergelung malas di atas tempat tidur king size-nya. "Sasu, bagaimana kalau sekali-kali kau ikut dengan kami? Kita bisa makan di restoran Jepang favoritmu."

"Nata, bisakah sehari saja kau hanya memikirkan aku?" rajuk Sasuke, akhirnya bangun dan memeluk wanitanya. "Aku juga butuh perhatian, tahu."

"Dasar manja," Hinata tertawa namun kemudian lelaki tampan itu menariknya kembali ke ranjang.

"Sasuke! Hentikan!"

Namun Sasuke jelas tidak mendengarkannya. Karena sibuk meladeni Sasuke, Hinata tidak mendengar bahwa pintu apartemennya dibuka dari luar, begitu pula ketika ada langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekati kamarnya.

Krek!

"Bibi Hinata, aku ingin... YA TUHAN, APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Kenapa kau berciuman dengan wanita itu?!"

Sasori memandang gadis berambut gelap panjang yang tengah berada di dalam ruang kerjanya dengan jenuh.

"Sumire, kita tidak punya waktu untuk..."

"Dia itu istri orang! Aku disini masih single dan selalu ada untukmu!" suara Sumire tampak gemetar dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasori!"

"Kau sadar kan betapa jauhnya usia kita?" Sasori berusaha menyelinap ke belakang meja kerjanya untuk menghindar, namun Sumire menarik tangannya dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku tak peduli!"

"Kita tidak serius, Sumire! Aku bukan suamimu! Kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengan Leon Uchiha yang selalu kau umbar-umbar di depan Rina itu?" sindir Sasori.

"Aku harus bilang apa padanya? Bahwa aku menyukai profesor yang mengajarku?! Aku harus berpura-pura di depan gadis polos seperti dia!" bentak Sumire. "Andai kau melihat wajahnya saat memergokimu dan wanita Uchiha itu berciuman, dia seperti mau pingsan!"

"Dengar Sumire, ini hanya hubungan sesaat," Sasori mencoba berkilah sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. "Aku harus mengajar."

"Kau tidak boleh kemana-mana!" Sumire kembali menarik tangan Sasori agar menghentikan kegiatannya. "Aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Hentikan kebodohan ini!" Sasori akhirnya membentak keras. "Aku adalah pria dewasa dan ini adalah negara bebas! Aku bisa bersama siapapun yang aku mau! Kau tidak berhak mengaturku karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku! Kau bukan istriku, Sumire! Sadarlah!"

"Bukan itu yang kau katakan saat menghabiskan malam denganku!" teriak Sumire. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku..."

"Dengar, aku bisa menjadi perayu ulung di bawah pengaruh minuman, tapi apa yang aku katakan malam itu bukan berarti berlaku selamanya."

"Kau pembohong!"

"Ya, aku memang pembohong! Apa lagi yang ingin kau katakan?! Pergi dan akhiri apapun yang kau anggap adalah hubungan kita!" usir Sasori. Sumire hanya bisa terisak.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu..."

"Sumire, maaf kalau kau sampai merasakan hal yang berbeda tapi kau... kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang, cinta sejatiku. Karena itulah aku..." Sasori terdiam dan menghela napas.

"Siapa?!" Sumire mendadak jadi ganas. "Siapa?!"

"Ibu kandungmu."

Sumire tersentak.

"Apa maksudmu? Ibuku? Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan ibuku?"

Sasori tersenyum dengan wajah sendu, "Ya, dulu sekali. Tapi dia memilih kawin lari dengan ayah kandungmu."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayah dan ibuku menikah secara resmi dengan perjodohan! Fotonya ada di ruang tamu keluarga kami!"

Kini giliran Sasori yang tersentak lalu dia tertawa getir.

"Ya, tentu saja... tentu saja... kalian sama saja..."

"Apa yang..."

Sasori menghentikan tawanya dan melihat jam tangannya.

"Gawat, aku sudah terlambat. Sumire, aku harus ke kelas dulu. Kita bicarakan ini nanti saja."

"Tunggu dulu, aku kesini dengan suatu tujuan!" Sumire memeluk sebelah lengan Sasori untuk menghentikannya.

"Apa lagi?!" bentak Sasori tak sabar. "Jangan sampai aku berbuat kasar padamu! Kalau bukan karena ibumu..."

"Aku hamil."

xxxxxxx

"Rina... Rina... tunggu, Sayang!" Hinata berusaha mengejar Rina hanya dengan mengenakan pakaian dalam. "Rina, tunggu, Bibi bisa jelaskan!"

Hinata akhirnya berhasil menangkap tangan Rina dan menghentikannya berjalan di tengah koridor yang menghubungkan kamar utama dengan ruang tamu.

"Jelaskan apa?!" bentak Rina. "Bahwa Bibi sedang tidur dengan mantan pacar Bibi?! Tidak perlu dijelaskan! Bibi juga tidak perlu izinku!"

"Tap..."

"Rina, jangan membentak Bibimu!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di antara kedua wanita itu, cuma memakai boxer hitam. "Minta maaf sekarang!"

"Jangan memerintahku! Memangnya kau siapa?! Kau bukan ayahku!"

Plak!

Sasuke menampar Rina dengan keras sampai gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sasuke!" Hinata menjerit dan segera menghampiri Rina. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sayang?"

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Rina menepis tangan Hinata sampai wanita itu terjungkal. Bibir gadis Brighton itu berdarah dan airmatanya menetes. "Aku benci kalian!"

"Anak kurang ajar!"

"Sasuke, jangan! Jangan! Kumohon!" Hinata memeluk lengan Sasuke dan berusaha keras menghalanginya memukul Rina lagi.

"Ada apa ini?!" Leon berlari menghampiri mereka sementara Lena bersembunyi di belakang sofa, ketakutan.

"Anak tidak tahu diri ini harus tahu apa yang sudah kami..."

"Sasuke, jangan! Jangan! Dia tidak mengerti..." potong Hinata. "Hentikan semua ini!"

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajak Rina pada Leon sambil terisak.

"Rina, jangan pergi, Sayang!" Hinata melepaskan Sasuke dan berusaha mengejar Rina, namun Sasuke menghalanginya.

"Biarkan dia, Hinata! Biarkan saja!"

"Tidak! Rina, tunggu! Rina!"

Namun saat Hinata berhasil melepaskan diri, Rina sudah tidak ada lagi di apartemennya, dengan pintu yang dibiarkan terbuka lebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hinata membentak Sasuke yang berjalan mengikutinya dengan airmata menetes deras. "Kau sadar siapa yang sudah kau tampar?!"

"Kau tidak bisa terus memanjakannya, Hinata! Lihat dia! Tidak punya sopan santun! Masuk ke kamar orang tanpa mengetuk pintu, membentak orang yang lebih tua, apa yang sudah diajarkan Nadeshiko padanya?!" balas Sasuke keras.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia meninggalkan kita?" isak Hinata. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan lagi, Sasuke! Tidak setelah dia..."

"Permisi..."

Suara pelan itu menyela isakan Hinata. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati seorang remaja tak dikenal telah masuk ke dalam apartemen Hinata, mungkin lewat pintu yang terbuka tadi, dan kini tengah menatap Sasuke dengan berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa kau?!" kontras dengan reaksi terharu remaja itu, kehadirannya membuat Sasuke murka dan tangannya nyaris secara otomatis mengambil vas bunga terdekat. "Masuk ke rumah orang tanpa izin! Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan-santun?!"

Airmata anak berkacamata dan berambut hitam pendek itu menetes.

"A... aku... aku..."

"Pergi!"

Prang!

Sasuke melempar vas bunga ke arah anak itu, yang untung saja memiliki refleks yang baik sehingga dapat menghindar meski nyaris saja kena.

"Sasuke!" Hinata kembali memeluk sebelah tangannya. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini?! Berhenti melakukan kekerasan atau aku akan..."

"Siapa wanita yang memelukmu ini? Bukankah sudah ada Mama?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?! Seenaknya saja datang ke rumah orang dan mengoceh tak jelas!" sentak Sasuke.

"Aku... aku adalah..." airmata anak itu menetes lagi.

"Sasuke!"

Namun Sasuke yang terlalu marah melepaskan diri dari Hinata lalu mencengram lengan anak itu dan menyeretnya keluar.

"Tunggu... tunggu sebentar! Ada yang harus..."

"Pergi! Pergi! Sudah cukup yang aku hadapi hari ini! Jangan sampai aku menamparmu juga!" bentak Sasuke lalu mendorong anak itu begitu mereka telah berada di pintu. Karena cukup keras maka anak tadi terjatuh di koridor. "Pergi!"

"Sasuke! Ini rumahku dan aku berhak atas siapa yang..."

"Hinata, tolong jangan ceramahi aku sekarang!" Sasuke hendak menutup pintu namun remaja belasan tahun itu menahannya hingga tangannya nyaris terjepit.

"Pergi!"

"Papa!" cicit anak itu akhirnya dengan tercekat. "Ini aku."

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belong to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Jadi, kau adalah putri dari Sakura Haruno?" Hinata memastikan saat gadis remaja yang hampir diusir keluar oleh Sasuke itu telah duduk di ruang tamunya yang sudah sedikit dirapikan. Pecahan vas bunga sudah dibersihkan dan ia serta Sasuke juga sudah berpakaian dengan layak. Tiga cangkir teh turut menemani diskusi mereka sore itu.

"Bukan Haruno, tapi Sakura Uchiha!" gadis itu membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum menjawab ngotot. "Mama adalah istri Papa, bukan? Aku sudah melihat surat nikahnya!"

"Kenapa kau harus melihat sesuatu seperti surat nikah?" cetus Sasuke sambil bersedekap.

"A... aku harus meyakinkan diri bahwa kau benar-benar menikahi Mama!" tukas anak itu dengan nada bossy.

"Lalu apa pengaruhnya kalau aku menikahi dia atau tidak?" kejar Sasuke.

"Aku... aku ingin memastikan bahwa aku benar-benar seorang Uchiha!"

"Kalau kau seorang Haruno, lalu apa bedanya?"

"Tap... tapi aku ini Uchiha! Lihat warna rambut dan mataku!"

Sasuke nyaris tergelak, namun Hinata, yang saat itu mengenakan kimono tidur dari sutra yang berwarna lavender lembut, menghentikannya dengan mencubit lengannya pelan.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku berada disini?" Sasuke mengalihkan ke topik lain.

"Aku bertanya pada Paman Itachi," sahut gadis itu setengah menunduk. "Aku baru saja datang dari Uchiha Tower."

"Lalu Itachi berkata apa lagi padamu?" desak Sasuke.

"Katanya kau benar-benar adalah papaku. Dia juga menegaskan bahwa Mama dan Papa sudah menikah, jadi aku bisa menggunakan nama Uchiha dengan legal."

"Itachi sialan," desis Sasuke pelan yang hanya terdengar oleh Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kau tinggal dimana selama ini? Apa kau ke New York bersama dengan mamamu?" tanya Hinata dengan ramah sementara lelaki Uchiha yang memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam di sebelahnya terus mengumpat dalam bisikan.

"Jangan berbicara padaku!" bentak gadis remaja itu tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata kaget. "Kau sudah merusak rumah tangga orang, tahu! Kenapa kau berdua dengan lelaki beristri seperti papaku?! Perempuan cantik sepertimu apa tidak bisa mencari laki-laki lain yang masih lajang?!"

"Jaga mulutmu!" Sasuke ganti membentak sang remaja.

"Papa, kenapa justru aku yang disalahkan?" cetus remaja itu kecewa dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau tidak pernah pulang selama 12 tahun! Apa kesinilah kau menghilang selama ini? Aku selalu menunggumu... aku hanya bisa melihatmu di foto atau layar TV..." airmata anak itu menetes. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak pernah mengumumkan pernikahanmu dengan Mama? Statusmu masih single di berbagai media... Dan kenapa aku dan Mama tidak mirip? Tapi menurut tes DNA, aku adalah anak kandungmu... apa aku bukan anak kandung Mama? Apa kau berselingkuh hingga memiliki aku?"

"Dengar," gigi Sasuke gemeretakan, "Kau..."

Tok... tok... tok...

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Hinata segera beranjak dan membuka pintu sementara suasana jadi hening.

"Sakura?"

Sakura dengan kemeja, rok, serta blazer serba merah menatap Hinata dengan tajam.

"Itachi bilang anakku ada disini."

"Masuklah."

Sakura menabrak pundak Hinata saat melewatinya dan berjalan dengan angkuh ke ruang tamu bergaya minimalis yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu depan.

"Sarada!" Sakura memeluk sang putri. "Mama mencarimu kemana-mana!"

"Lepaskan!" Sarada menolak pelukan Sakura dan beranjak untuk duduk di dekat Sasuke. Hinata dengan tahu diri berdiri di jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka. "Kau belum tentu adalah ibu kandungku!"

"Tapi akulah yang melahirkanmu. Ada saksinya," jelas Sakura. "Sasuke, katakan sesuatu!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Sakura berdecak dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat berlogo Uchiha.

"Dari Itachi untukmu."

Sasuke menerimanya lalu menyingkir ke dekat Hinata untuk membacanya. Sejenak kemudian mukanya tampak tegang lalu ia melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Sakura menyeringai diam-diam.

"Sarada, kau nanti bisa mendengar sendiri dari papamu. Kau adalah anak kandung kami," ucap Sakura tapi Sarada melengos.

"Aku hanya percaya kalau Papa yang mengucapkannya sendiri!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura menatap pria Uchiha itu penuh arti.

"Hinata, masuklah," bisik Sasuke sambil mengerling ke kamar depan. "Cepat masuk."

"Tapi..."

"Masuklah."

Hinata masuk ke kamar sebelah dengan patuh, diiringi tatapan Sakura yang terus mengikutinya dengan mata menyipit.

"Papa, apa benar aku adalah anak kandung Mama dan Papa?" Sarada mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. "Karena tidak mirip dengan Mama, aku menduga-duga siapa mamaku sebenarnya dan menemukan ini," Sarada menunjukkan foto Sasuke yang terlihat lebih muda bersama seorang wanita berambut merah dan dua orang lelaki yang masing-masing berambut oranye dan keperakan. "Beberapa artikel di masa lalu yang aku temukan di internet menunjukkan bahwa kalian dulu pernah tergabung dalam Taka Group. Sepertinya kau akrab dengan perempuan ini, berfoto dengannya berkali-kali. Dan tampaknya aku... aku mirip dengannya. Apa mamaku sebenarnya adalah Karin Uzumaki?"

"Bukan!" bantah Sakura cepat. "Sudah kubilang Sarada, kau adalah anak kandungku dan Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa pernikahan kalian tidak pernah dipublikasikan?" tantang Sarada.

"Ayahmu adalah pebisnis sukses tapi juga pernah memiliki beberapa kasus hukum dengan lawan bisnisnya. Karena memiliki banyak musuh, papamu khawatir dengan keselamatan keluarga kita jadi pernikahan kami belum dipublikasikan," Sakura beralasan. "Papa terlalu mencintai kita jadi dia menghindari kontak selama 12 tahun agar kehidupan kita aman. Bukankah begitu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke menghela napas lalu mendekati mereka.

"Mamamu benar, Sarada. Kau adalah anak kandung kami berdua."

Ia memeluk Sarada dan Sakura segera memeluknya juga jadi Sarada kini dipeluk oleh keduanya. Airmata gadis itu menetes karena terharu.

"Bagaimana dengan Karin Uzumaki?"

"Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman," timpal Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau menikahi Mama, Papa?"

"Karenamu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Dan perempuan tadi siapa?"

Mata Sasuke sedikit berkilat mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Teman, hanya teman."

"Aku senang sekali, Papa! Kembalilah bersama kami!"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

Mereka bertiga terus berpelukan selama beberapa lama, tanpa sadar bahwa sepasang mata lavender tengah memandang mereka dari balik pintu dengan berkaca-kaca.

xxxxxxx

"Rina, ayo makan dulu. Aku sudah membelikan pizza margherita kesukaanmu. Aku juga sudah bilang agar menambahkan ekstra tomat," Leon membujuk dari balik pintu namun tidak ada jawaban. Ia mendesah namun melanjutkan, "Mamamu akan datang sebentar lagi. Ayahku bilang tidak masalah kalau malam ini kau mau menginap di Uchiha Tower. Kami bisa mencari hotel lain dekat sini. Jadi santai saja ya?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Leon akhirnya menyerah dan meninggalkan pintu kamar yang terkunci itu.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Rina hanya bisa menangis di atas tempat tidur kamar super mewah yang tadinya ditempati Itachi Uchiha dan isterinya. Leon mengizinkannya menggunakan kamar luas itu, yang memiliki kamar mandi, ruang tamu, kolam renang, balkon, minibar, perpustakaan pribadi, bahkan mini theatre sendiri.

Jiwanya terguncang dengan kejadian hari itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa kehidupan bisa seperti ini. Dikiranya semuanya pasti berjalan lancar dan penyimpangan serta kejahatan hanya ada dalan drama atau laporan kasus kriminal yang jauh dari kehidupan nyatanya. Ternyata semuanya sama kejamnya dengan yang ia baca di cerita novel.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Konan harus memilih pria lain. Apa kurangnya seorang Itachi Uchiha? Pria itu tidak hanya tampan tapi juga merupakan salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang paling berbakat, berhasil menjadi pemimpin klan di usia 20 tahunan, yang termuda dalam sejarah. Mereka juga sudah memiliki beberapa anak dan tampak serasi.

Lalu Hinata Hyuuga yang tadinya sangat ia kagumi dan merupakan role model-nya ternyata sama saja, menghabiskan malam bersama lelaki yang bukan suaminya. Ia pikir Hinata adalah tipe tradisional yang sopan dan tahu batas norma kepatutan dalam masyarakat. Ternyata ia salah.

Dunianya runtuh hanya dalam sehari saja.

Ia ingin kembali ke London. Setidaknya kehidupan sebagai putri bangsawan yang penuh tatakrama disana tidak segila kehidupan bebas disini. Seharusnya ia terima saja tawaran kuliah di Oxford waktu itu kalau tahu begini jadinya.

Dalam kegelisahannya, Rina berbalik dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol ponselnya hingga jatuh ke bawah tempat tidur. Dengan kesal, Rina meraba-raba permukaan lantai tanpa melihat dan setelah beberapa lama, tangannya akhirnya menyentuh ponselnya. Ketika hendak mengangkat benda pipih canggih itu, tanpa sadar tangannya bertumpu sebentar di atas ubin dan tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi "klik" yang cukup keras. Suara pintu yang bergeser membuat Rina penasaran dan ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya sebelum mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya.

Ia menganga.

Sebuah pintu rahasia terbuka tepat di sebelah lemari enam pintu yang berwarna hitam, yang terletak di seberang tempat tidurnya.

"Apa ini?"

Rina bangkit dan merapikan pakaiannya, lalu sambil membawa ponselnya, memasuki ruangan tersembunyi gelap gulita yang baru saja terbuka di hadapannya.

Begitu ia menjejakkan langkah pertama ke ruangan itu, secara otomatis lampu menyala, menampilkan koridor panjang berdinding putih dan berlantai merah dengan deretan lukisan di sebelah kirinya.

Setelah diperhatikan, itu adalah lukisan para pemimpin klan Uchiha beserta periode kepemimpinan mereka. Seiring dengan bertambahnya langkahnya, Rina bisa melihat lukisan-lukisan pemimpin selanjutnya yang semuanya adalah laki-laki serta memiliki warna mata dan rambut gelap dengan kulit putih khas orang Jepang. Sepertinya pernikahan campuran dengan bangsa lain pun tidak merubah karakteristik asli mereka. Seperti kata mamanya, mereka semua memiliki sorot mata yang tajam dan tidak memakai alat bantu penglihatan apapun, setidaknya begitu yang tergambar di lukisan mereka.

Yang menandai ujung dari koridor panjang itu adalah lukisan Itachi Uchiha yang tampak jauh lebih muda. Sepertinya ini dilukis di hari penobatannya sebagai pemimpin. Tidak semua pemimpin di lukisan itu semuda ini, bahkan ada yang sangat tua di tengah sana.

Di hadapan Rina kini ada pintu besi yang terkunci rapat dengan pemindai retina dan sidik jari. Gadis berambut panjang itu tertawa getir.

"Mana mungkin sidik jariku bisa lolos. Pasti hanya Paman Itachi dan para tetua klan yang bisa masuk."

Ia hendak berbalik namun memutuskan untuk mencoba, sekedar iseng. Toh apa salahnya.

Pertama ia memindai retinanya.

Ternyata lolos!

Makin penasaran, ia memindai sidik jarinya.

Klik!

Pintu besi itu pun terbuka lebar.

"Apa?"

Rina tak percaya ini. Apa semua yang merupakan keturunan klan Uchiha bisa masuk kesini?

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia memasuki ruangan di balik pintu besi yang ternyata adalah semacam campuran dari perpustakaan dan display berbagai macam barang yang sepertinya bersejarah. Ada baju zirah yang tampaknya berasal dari masa pemerintahan para shogun, perhiasan dan mata uang dari berbagai zaman yang berbeda, beragam senjata tradisional, dan semua hal yang biasanya Rina lihat di museum.

Gadis cantik itu beralih ke perpustakaan. Ada banyak buku-buku tebal yang anehnya semuanya bebas debu. Sepertinya tempat ini dibersihkan dengan teratur.

Rina mengambil satu buku tebal secara acak. Buku itu terlihat sangat tua dan ditulis tangan, dengan ilustrasi yang tampaknya dibuat sendiri. Saat dilihat, judulnya adalah "Shinobi Klan Uchiha."

"Klan Uchiha ternyata juga pernah jadi ninja?" Rina tertawa dan ia membalik halaman buku itu secara acak. Terdapat gambar beberapa buah mata yang berwarna merah dengan beragam titik, pola, dan penjelasan yang rumit dibawahnya.

"Sharingan... Mangekyo sharingan... Kekkai genkai..." Rina membaca caption-nya lalu geleng-geleng kepala dan menutup buku itu lantas mengembalikannya ke tempatnya semula.

Ia berjalan lagi dan tertarik dengan buku berjudul "Keturunan Klan Uchiha".

Ia menarik buku itu dari raknya dan lagi-lagi ditulis tangan. Rina sedikit membaca halaman awal tentang sejarah pendirian klan Uchiha yang rupanya bermula dari zaman shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu. Buku ini jauh lebih tebal dari yang tadi dengan deskripsi yang banyak dan minim ilustrasi. Rina terus membalik-balik halaman buku itu dan karena tidak ada yang menurutnya menarik, maka ia hendak menutupnya tapi halaman akhirnya yang sekilas ditangkap oleh mata gelapnya membuatnya membatalkan niatnya.

Di situ, di halaman akhir yang dibukanya lebar-lebar, adalah pohon keluarga klan Uchiha yang dibuat dengan tulisan tangan. Dikiranya pohon ini hanya akan berakhir pada generasi sebelumnya namun ternyata tidak.

Kali ini halaman buku itu adalah kertas panjang yang ditempel dan dilipat jadi beberapa bagian saking panjangnya. Nampaknya beberapa kertas disambung jadi satu seiring dengan makin bertambahnya generasi klan, terbukti dari warna kertas yang tidak sama. Ada yang berwarna cokelat sekali, cokelat muda, putih kusam dan ada yang masih putih bersih.

Bagian yang putih bersih merupakan konsentrasi Rina dimana ia bisa melihat nama-nama anggota klan yang masih dikenalnya. Melihat nama Lena, anak bungsu Itachi ada disana, dengan bersemangat ia mencari namanya.

Ia menemukan nama Nadeshiko Uchiha dibawah nama Madara Uchiha dan Naori Uchiha. Ibunya bersanding dengan Percival Anthony George Brighton. Rina pun sudah menduga namanya akan berada di bawah nama ibunya.

Ternyata tidak.

Tidak ada nama atau garis apapun di bawah nama Nadeshiko.

"Apa?"

Seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantamnya saat itu.

Apa ada yang lupa menulis namanya? Ia adalah cucu dari pemimpin klan sebelumnya, apa mungkin ia tidak dianggap? Padahal nama Lena saja berada tepat di bawah nama Itachi! Bukankah ia lahir jauh lebih awal daripada Lena yang masih berusia lima tahun?

Ia kembali mengecek beberapa kali dan mengucek matanya namun tetap saja tidak ada yang salah.

Namanya tidak ada di dalam pohon keluarga Uchiha.

Mata Rina berkaca-kaca.

Apa mungkin ia sebenarnya diadopsi? Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?

Rina hendak menutup buku itu seiring dengan menetesnya airmatanya namun sialnya tetesan-tetesan itu membuat tinta di sebuah bagian pohon keluarga tadi jadi luntur.

"Eh... aduh... bagaimana ini?"

Ia hendak menghapus tetesan air itu dengan panik namun justru membuatnya makin menyebar dan menyebabkan tulisan disekitarnya jadi ikut kabur.

"Aduh... kalau keta..."

Ia terhenti.

Bagian yang kabur tepat berada di bawah nama Sasuke Uchiha dan...

Hinata Hyuuga.

"Lo, kok...?"

Kenapa nama mereka tertulis disini sebagai pasangan? Apa mereka dulu pernah menikah lalu bercerai? Tapi catatannya tidak ada di media...

Berdasarkan gambar pada pohon keluarga ini, pasangan itu memiliki dua keturunan. Rina menyesal karena telah mengaburkan nama keturunan mereka. Ia hanya bisa membaca bagian yang belum kabur.

Nama anak mereka yang pertama masih bisa terlihat jelas.

_Savannah Hikari Uch..._

Sementara nama yang kedua sudah nyaris tak terbaca.

_Sa... H... ari Uc..._

"Savannah Hikari Uchiha?" Rina mengulang nama itu, merasa familiar. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana?

Rina berusaha menyusuri pohon keluarga itu sekali lagi. Ia tak ingin ada yang dilewatkannya seperti tadi. Hingga akhirnya sampailah ia di bagian paling bawah.

"Sarada Uchiha?"

Rupanya dia adalah putri Sakura Haruno dengan...

"Keingintahuan bukan dosa, Rina, tapi itu bisa membahayakanmu."

Rina mendongak dan mendapati Itachi telah berdiri menatapnya sambil bersedekap dan bersandar di salah satu rak, masih memakai setelan jas kerjanya yang hitam-hitam, sesuai trademark-nya selama ini.

"Paman Itachi..." Rina menyapa takut-takut.

"Tutup buku itu, Rina," perintah Itachi dingin, membuat Rina segan dan segera melakukannya. "Apa yang sudah kau lihat?"

"Kenapa namaku tidak ada disini?"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belong to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

xxxxxxx

"Apa aku diadopsi?"

Itachi hanya menatap Rina dengan mata menyelidik sebelum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berikan buku itu."

Rina menyerahkan buku tebal di tangannya dan Itachi membuka halaman yang dituju. Setelah membaca sebentar, lantas ia menyobek kertas yang paling bawah. Rina agak kaget.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang sudah mengubah isi buku ini," ucap Itachi. "Setahuku, yang terakhir masuk ke ruangan ini adalah..."

"Aku tidak mengubah apapun!" Rina buru-buru mengklarifikasi sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Tentu bukan dirimu," kata Itachi lalu berbalik. "Sekarang keluarlah."

Lelaki berambut hitam panjang itu mulai berjalan menjauh namun Rina menghentikannya, "Tunggu!"

Ketika pamannya akhirnya tidak bergerak, Rina berjalan mendekatinya, "Apa itu berarti informasi tentangku... juga diubah?"

"Apa artinya ini buatmu?" Itachi memutar tubuhnya menghadap sang keponakan.

"Tentu saja sangat berarti!" cetus Rina setengah terbakar emosi. "Aku ingin tahu apa aku adalah anak kandung dari orangtuaku atau bukan!"

"Lalu kalau bukan, kau mau apa?"

Kata-kata itu membuat Rina tersentak. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku... aku ingin mencari tahu siapa orangtua kandungku."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka adalah orang yang hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan?" Itachi maju selangkah dan matanya sama sekali tidak bersahabat. "Bukankah kau cukup beruntung bisa diadopsi oleh seorang duke dan keturunan klan yang ternama?"

Airmata Rina terjatuh, "Siapapun orangtua kandungku, aku tetap ingin tahu."

"Lalu, apa kau akan melepaskan kehidupanmu yang aman dan nyaman selama ini untuk menjalani kehidupan yang jauh berbeda? Bisa jadi tidak ada lagi kartu kredit, mobil mewah, atau ponsel pintar. Mungkin kau tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan kuliahmu, bahkan tak bisa makan teratur setiap hari. Pertanyaanku, Nona Sabrina Brighton, apakah kau sanggup?" Rina tidak menjawab dan hanya meneteskan airmata. Itachi menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga, tuan putri yang hidup bergelimang kemewahan sepertimu tak akan sanggup hidup susah. Kau seharusnya sangat bersyukur, demi kehidupanmu yang seperti ini, orangtuamu sudah banyak sekali berkorban. Sekarang, gadis bodoh, jangan hancurkan semua pengorbanan mereka dan jalani saja kehidupanmu sebaik-baiknya."

Itachi kembali berbalik dan berjalan, namun Rina berteriak, "Orangtua yang mana yang berkorban untukku? Jadi aku benar diadopsi?"

"Aku tidak harus menjawab semua pertanyaanmu," sahut Itachi tanpa berhenti. Rina jadi kesal dan berlari lalu menghadang Itachi.

"Kenapa harus menyembunyikan kebenaran ini dariku? Aku sudah dewasa! Aku berhak tahu!"

"Kau belum dewasa, Nona, bahkan kau belum berusia 18 tahun, benar?" ungkap Itachi sambil memasukkan tangannya ke sakunya. "Jangan mempersulit keadaanmu sendiri. Menyingkirlah."

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Rina gigih. "Kenapa harus disembunyikan? Kenapa klan ini penuh rahasia? Sama seperti pernikahan Bibi Hinata dan Paman Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak pernah dipublikasi! Lalu kemana anak-anak mereka? Savannah Hikari dan... anak yang kedua?"

Mata Itachi menyipit, "Sudah kubilang ada yang mengubah isi buku itu. Kau tidak seharusnya mempercayai hal-hal yang tertulis di sana."

"Tapi aku melihat Bibi Hinata dan Paman Sasuke menghabiskan malam bersama... mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan!" tangkis Rina.

"Bukan berarti semua tentang mereka di buku itu lantas menjadi kebenaran..." kelit Itachi.

"Aku pernah melihat nama Savannah Hikari ini entah dimana. Aku yakin sekali, hanya saja aku lupa dimana."

Keadaan hening seketika. Itachi menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa?" Rina memecahkan keheningan kagok.

"Savannah Hikari Uchiha sudah meninggal pada hari dia dilahirkan," ucap Itachi. Rina tercekat.

"Aku bersumpah pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Aku tidak bohong."

Itachi menatapnya sejenak lalu berjalan melewatinya.

"Kembalilah. Hentikan percakapan ini."

"Aku... aku tidak bohong!" Rina kembali menghadang Itachi.

"Tak ada bukti terhadap pernyataanmu. Bayi itu sudah dikuburkan. Aku melihatnya sendiri."

"Dan bagaimana dengan anak yang kedua? Aku belum sempat melihat namanya tap..."

Itachi kembali melewatinya.

"Paman Itachi! Tunggu!"

"Kembalilah. Jangan sampai aku memaksamu untuk kembali."

xxxxxxx

"Papa, aku senang sekali kita bisa makan bersama seperti ini," Sarada tersenyum pada Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya di meja makan. Mereka kini sedang berada di apartemen sewaan Sakura di New York yang terletak di dekat Uchiha Tower. Apartemen itu cukup mewah dan glamor, penuh dengan perabotan berteknologi tinggi dengan interior berwarna merah yang mencolok. Sesaat kemudian Sakura menghampiri mereka dengan membawa berbagai jenis makanan di atas nampan, tubuhnya berbalutkan celemek dengan sablon kipas lambang klan Uchiha. Ia menyajikan karaage, tempura, sup miso, dan salad. Wajahnya tampak penuh keringat dan kelelahan.

"Maaf, Sasuke, aku hanya bisa menyajikan ini, tapi di Jepang, kami selalu makan dengan menu yang lebih baik," kata Sakura sambil menyajikan semangkuk nasi pada Sasuke yang hanya terdiam.

"Ya, karena tiap hari kita beli fast food takeaway, bukan?" sindir Sarada.

"Hush! Mama sangat sibuk bekerja di rumah sakit makanya sering tidak sempat masak," tangkis Sakura, menyodorkan semangkuk nasi yang sama untuk Sarada dan dirinya sendiri, lalu tersenyum lemah pada Sasuke. "Ayo dimakan, Sayang."

Wajah Sasuke menegang tapi ia tak mengatakan apa-apa dan mulai makan.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" wajah Sakura tampak penuh harap. "Aku sudah berusaha membeli makanan beku yang paling berkualitas di supermarket keluargamu... maksudku, keluarga kita, keluarga Uchiha!"

"Lumayan," jawab Sasuke singkat lalu kembali makan.

"Ini... gosong ya?" Sarada mendecih dan menunjukkan tempura miliknya yang menghitam. Ia meletakkan lauk itu kembali di piring saji. "Apa susahnya sih sekedar menggoreng makanan beku?"

Sakura hendak membalas namun tatapan Sasuke membuatnya tak jadi melontarkan kata-katanya.

"Papa, seminggu lagi sekolahku akan mengadakan festival. Datang ya!" ajak Sarada.

"Benar, Sasuke, tolong datanglah! Sarada adalah salah satu siswi paling berprestasi di sekolah! Ia ditunjuk mewakili sekolah dalam olimpiade sains se-Jepang! Bukankah anak kita sangat membanggakan? Kecerdasannya mirip denganmu! Benar-benar pantas sebagai keturunan klan Uchiha!"

"Aku sibuk, Sakura," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sibuk apa? Itachi pasti tidak akan keberatan kalau kau berpartisipasi lebih banyak dalam kehidupan anak kita. Aku akan bicara dengannya."

"Kau pikir aku tidak bisa bicara untuk diriku sendiri?" nada suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi.

Sakura memucat, "Maaf, aku hanya... ingin membantu."

Sasuke mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya.

"Apa kau tahu bahwa Sarada juga mewarisi bakat medis dariku?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaaan. "Waktu itu ada temannya yang pingsan dan tanpa belajar pun dia bisa membuat kondisi temannya itu membaik! Benar-benar anakku, bukan?"

"Aku hanya menjaganya sampai dokter UKS datang, Ma. Kebetulan dia sadar duluan," jelas Sarada, namun Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Dan juga dia mewarisi bakatku dalam karate! Bayangkan, dalam tahun pertama saja dia sudah menjadi anggota yang diperhitungkan di klub karate, sama persis sepertiku! Pukulannya bisa membuat siapapun langsung terjatuh! Kau ingat kan kalau aku dulu juara karate, Sasuke?"

"Apa itu benar-benar bakat bawaan dari Mama? Bukankah Bibi Ino bilang bahwa Mama dulu dilatih Bibi Tsunade sebelum menjadi juara karate?"

"Sarada, kau terlalu merendah, Nak! Kau sangat berbakat, sama seperti ayahmu waktu masih sekolah dulu," Sakura tertawa meski terkesan sangat dipaksakan.

"Aku belum bisa melampaui Boruto, apalagi Paman Itachi," Sarada menghela napas berat.

"Boruto?" kali ini Sasuke tampak tertarik.

"Ya, anak Paman Naruto."

Mata Sasuke menerawang, "Oh ya, aku tahu."

"Sarada, kau tidak semestinya bercerita tentang orang lain! Ini malam keluarga kita! Seharusnya..."

"Bagaimana keadaan Boruto sekarang?" potong Sasuke.

"Dia sangat nakal tapi anehnya prestasinya bagus padahal dia tidak pernah belajar," ungkap Sarada dengan ekspresi iri di wajahnya. "Paman Naruto tidak terlihat begitu jenius, jadi apa mungkin kecerdasan Boruto adalah turunan dari ibunya? Aku tidak tahu namanya, tapi katanya ibu Boruto bermarga Hyuuga."

Terdengar bunyi "krak!" dan ternyata sumpit Sasuke telah patah.

"Papa!"

"A... aku akan ambilkan sumpit baru!" Sakura pergi ke dapur dan kembali beberapa saat kemudian dengan beberapa set sumpit yang salah satunya ia berikan pada Sasuke. Lalu ia duduk untuk menikmati makan malamnya yang belum habis.

"Papa, aku penasaran. Bagaimana kalian bisa menikah?" tanya Sarada. Sakura tertawa.

"Kisahnya sangat romantis, Sarada!" ucap Sakura. "Kami berpetualang bersama keliling dunia selama setahun sebelum akhirnya menikah di Las Vegas. Bukankah begitu, Sayang?"

"Aku selesai," Sasuke meletakkan sumpit baru yang bahkan belum ia gunakan dan bangkit dari meja makan.

"Papa!" sontak Sarada memutari meja dan memeluk sebelah lengannya untuk menghalanginya pergi, demikian juga Sakura yang memeluk lengan satunya, "Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kita baru saja berkumpul sebagai sebuah keluarga! Jangan pergi lagi, Papa!"

"Benar, Sasuke, menginaplah bersama kami malam ini. Itachi pasti akan mengerti," bujuk Sakura, "Demi Sarada."

"Aku harus kembali. Ada urusan penting. Kita bertemu lagi lain kali, Sarada."

"Tapi..." mata Sarada berkaca-kaca. Sakura menghela napas lalu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sudahlah, Sarada. Kita bisa bertemu dengan Papa lain kali, bukan?" Sakura menghampiri Sarada dan membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya pada Sasuke meskipun dengan agak susah payah.

"Papa, janji ya nanti bakal hadir di festival sekolahku?"

"Aku tidak bisa janji tapi akan berusaha datang."

"Kenapa..."

"Hush, Sarada! Papa adalah orang penting dan sibuk. Paman Naruto bisa menggantikannya seperti tahun lalu," hibur Sakura.

"Kenapa selalu Paman Naruto yang datang ke sekolahku sebagai perwakilan orangtua laki-laki?! Aku bukan anaknya dan Mama bukan ibu Boruto! Kita bukan keluarga Uzumaki, Ma! Aku adalah bagian klan Uchiha, anak dari Sasuke Uchiha!" tangis Sarada. "Apa Mama mau menceraikan Papa dan menikah dengan Paman Naruto?!"

Mata Sakura melebar, "Sarada! Jangan bicara aneh-aneh! Mama akan selalu mencintai Papa!"

"Apa Papa akan membiarkan Mama bercerai dan menikah dengan Paman Naruto? Jawab, Pa!" tuntut Sarada terisak-isak.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu berjongkok dan menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Sarada.

"Jangan khawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Kau adalah anakku, dengar?" katanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sarada sumringah dan memeluknya. Sakura tidak menyia-nyiakan momen ini dan ikut memeluk mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terpisah.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu."

"Hati-hati, Sayang," Sakura mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, hendak minta ciuman, tapi Sasuke segera pergi. "Astaga, Sasuke! Baiklah, lain kali!"

xxxxxxx

"Sumire! Sumire! Buka pintunya! Sumire!" Rina menggedor-gedor pintu apartemen Sumire namun tidak ada respon. Interkom juga tidak ada jawaban. Apa sedang tidak ada orang? Tapi ia tengah butuh tempat untuk berteduh... Uchiha Tower sudah tidak semenenangkan itu lagi dan ia tidak bisa kembali ke apartemennya karena Hinata bisa saja menghadangnya. Apa ia pergi ke hotel saja?

_"Rina, kau bisa datang ke apartemenku kapan saja. Anggap saja rumah sendiri, oke? Kau tahu apa password-nya."_

Suara Sumire tiba-tiba terngiang di benaknya dan Rina segera memencet beberapa tombol yang merupakan kata kunci apartemen Sumire.

Krek!

Pintu apartemen terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan bernuansa ungu yang sangat berantakan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Biasanya apartemen Sumire cukup rapi dan bersih. Setahunya gadis berkulit pucat itu bukan tipikal orang yang pemalas.

"Sumire? Sumire!" Rina jadi khawatir dan berlari mengecek ke setiap ruangan, setengah membayangkan telah terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada sahabatnya, tapi tak ada siapapun. Ruangan terakhir yang dia cek adalah kamar mandi dan ada begitu banyak sampah di sana.

"Apa ini?" Rina mengambil salah satu di antaranya dan ternyata itu adalah bungkus test pack. "Apa?"

Mata Rina menyapu seantero kamar mandi dan untungnya segera menemukan apa yang dicarinya, sebuah test pack yang... menunjukkan hasil positif.

"Sumire hamil? Tapi... anak siapa? Apa... anak Kak Leon?"

Rina buru-buru berlari ke kamar Sumire, yang juga sama berantakannya, dan malah membuat kamar itu semakin berantakan dengan membongkar laci dan lemari gadis Jepang itu.

"Pasti ada foto dari kekasih Sumire di sekitar sini," gumam Rina penuh tekad karena setahunya Sumire tidak punya pasangan. Atau begitulah yang dikatakannya. "Dasar pembohong!"

Kenapa semua orang memakai topeng dan penuh rahasia? Apa tidak ada lagi orang yang baik di sekitarnya?

Rina menemukan sebuah scrapbook dan membukanya. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat foto berjatuhan dari dalamnya. Matanya terbelalak melihat dengan siapa Sumire bersanding.

"Tap..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Rina terlonjak dan Sumire sudah berada di pintu kamar dengan wajah dingin yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Saking kagetnya Rina hanya bengong dan Sumire mendekatinya. Gadis itu merampas scrapbook dari tangan Rina, dan begitu melihat foto-foto yang berserakan di lantai, dia menampar gadis Brighton itu sampai terhuyung dan menabrak jendela. Rina hanya bisa menatap wajah marah Sumire karena bibirnya mendadak kelu akan pengungkapan fakta kali ini yang ternyata begitu...

Menyakitkan.

"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar untuk menghargai privasi orang?! Apa perlunya membongkar barang-barang pribadiku seperti ini?!" bentak Sumire.

Rina hendak menjawab tapi tiba-tiba sesuatu muncul dalam benaknya.

_"Apa kau tidak pernah belajar untuk menghargai privasi orang?!"_

"Kenapa diam saja?!"

Tapi Rina tetap terdiam seiring dengan otaknya yang mendadak mengingat kejadian yang hampir sama yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu.

_"Untuk apa kau membongkar rak bukuku seperti ini?" Sumire berkacak pinggang saat melihat Rina mengacak hampir separuh isi rak buku pribadinya di dalam kamar._

_"Aku hanya mencari bahan untuk paper Pengantar Bisnis kita."_

_"Kau seharusnya minta izin dulu! Apa kau ini benar-benar keturunan seorang lady?" Sumire menghampirinya lalu mengambil sebuah buku yang belum disentuh Rina. "Ini bukunya! Ayo kembali ke ruang tengah!"_

_"Baiklah," Rina membalik-balikkan buku itu dengan iseng namun tiba-tiba sesuatu terjatuh ke lantai. _

_Sebuah paspor._

_Penasaran, Rina membuka paspor itu._

_Terdapat foto Sumire dan nama lengkapnya disana._

_"Hah? Kenapa namanya beda?"_

_"Kenapa masih ada disana, Rin... Astaga!"_

_Sumire berlari ke arahnya dan merampas paspor itu dari tangannya _

_"Berani-beraninya...! Kalau kau bukan temanku, kau sudah ku..."_

_"Kenapa namanya beda? Kenapa namamu Sumire Kakkei, bukan..."_

_"Ibuku bercerai dari ayahku, oke?!" Sumire berteriak. "Aku ikut ibuku ke Amerika dan memakai nama palsu agar ayahku tidak mengejar kami!"_

_"Kau bilang orangtuamu adalah orang kaya dari Jepang dan..."_

_"Ibuku memang kaya, Rina, aku tidak bohong! Sekarang bisakah kita belajar?"_

"Rina?"

Rina kembali ke masa sekarang dan menatap Sumire lekat-lekat. Sumire melengos dan mengambil foto-foto yang tadi berhamburan di lantai.

"Sumire..."

"Kalau kau bertanya tentang hubunganku dengan Sasori... hei!"

Rina menepis foto-foto di tangan Sumire hingga kembali berjatuhan.

"Apa kau hanya bisa bersandiwara sepanjang hidupmu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Sumire tampak tersinggung.

"Kau hamil, bukan? Apa itu anak Profesor Akasuna?"

"Bukan urusanmu," balas Sumire dingin.

"Oh ya, semuanya bukan urusanku bukan, Savannah Hikari Uchiha?"

"Apa?" wajah Sumire tampak benar-benar kaget.

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya dariku? Kau adalah anak dari Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha!"

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

**xxxxxxx**

"Apa kau sudah gila?!"

Sumire memandang Rina seolah dia baru saja menelan lemari bulat-bulat.

"Aku tidak gila! Aku melihat namamu di sebuah buku milik klan Uchiha! Kau adalah..."

"Rina, aku tahu kau aneh tapi jangan terlalu berhalusinasi, bisa tidak?" potong Sumire sementara mata gadis di hadapannya membulat. "Aku menggunakan nama belakang 'Uchiha' karena ibuku berasal dari klan Uchiha! Namaku baru saja diubah setelah mereka bercerai. Tadinya namaku adalah Savannah Hikari Shigaraki karena ayahku adalah Tanuki Shigaraki. Nama asing 'Savannah' terinspirasi dari tempat kelahiranku yaitu New York, kota ini!"

"Siapa nama ibumu?" kejar Rina. "Uchiha yang mana?"

"Shizuka Uchiha, tapi aku ragu kau mengenalnya... Ibuku hanya anggota klan biasa, bukan tokoh penting seperti Itachi atau Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kalau begitu, bisa jelaskan kenapa alih-alih berada di bawah nama 'Shizuka Uchiha' dan 'Tanuki Shigaraki', namamu berada di bawah 'Sasuke Uchiha' dan 'Hinata Hyuuga'? Bahkan kau punya kembaran!"

"Mana kutahu?" Sumire angkat bahu. "Bisa saja ada manipulasi, bukan? Dunia ini tidak sepolos yang kau kira!"

"Seperti kehamilanmu dengan profesor yang mengajarmu?!" serang Rina.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Rina! Dengan siapa aku berkencan, itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang harus kupertanggungjawabkan padamu!"

"Tapi dari semua orang di dunia ini, kenapa harus Profesor Akasuna?" tanya Rina dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kenapa?!"

"Oh, apakah..." Sumire terhenti sejenak, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan kejam, "Kau juga menyukai Sasori? Kasihan sekali... sorry not sorry tapi aku mengandung anaknya, anak Sasori Akasuna! Dia mencintaiku, bukan gadis polos seperti dirimu! Kalau tidak, kenapa anak ini bisa ada? Apa gadis kecil sepertimu tahu bagaimana seorang bayi bisa berada di perut ibunya?"

"Aku bukan gadis kecil dan usia kita sama!" bentak Rina. "Teganya kau..."

"Teganya apa? Kau menganggap aku mengkhianatimu? Hei, Sasori bukan siapa-siapamu! Dia bukan kekasih apalagi suamimu! Apa salahnya jika seorang lelaki single sepertinya dan wanita single sepertiku bersama? Apa dia pernah menjanjikanmu sesuatu? Apa bahkan ia pernah memegang tanganmu? Atau sebenarnya kau sendiri yang selama ini terhanyut dalam khayalan indahmu bahwa Sasori adalah seorang pangeran yang kelak akan menjemputmu dengan kuda putih di mansion besar House of Brighton di Inggris sana?" ejek Sumire.

"Hentikan! Siapa kau ini? Kau bukan Sumire yang kukenal!" tangis Rina sambil menutup telinganya.

"Inilah Sumire yang seharusnya kau kenal, Rina, bukan sosok palsu yang selalu tersenyum bodoh di sampingmu setiap hari! Aku sudah muak dengan peranku sebagai Sumire Kakkei, si gadis biasa, teman dari Rina Brighton yang cantik dan populer! Kenapa aku tidak bisa bersinar melebihi dirimu?" tuntut Sumire.

"Kau tahu? Aku juga sudah muak mendengarmu mengoceh panjang-lebar tentang kehidupan yang tak mungkin bisa kau dapatkan! Dasar pengkhianat! Aku akan pergi sekarang dan jangan lagi kau mencari atau menganggapku sebagai teman!"

"Pergi saja sana dan jangan pernah kembali lagi! Aku bahkan tak akan mengundangmu ke pernikahanku dengan Sasori!"

"Sasori Akasuna yang kutahu tak akan pernah menikahi perempuan sepertimu!"

Sumire tertawa, "Kau bahkan tak mengenal Sasori yang sebenarnya! PERGI!"

xxxxxxx

Sasuke Uchiha sedang mengendarai mobil mewahnya sendirian dengan laju pelan. Ia memandangi kota New York yang penuh dengan seliweran orang-orang sibuk, kota yang tak pernah tidur, katanya... tapi kemudian...

Matanya menangkap sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari ayah, ibu, dan dua orang anak mereka yang masih kecil yang tengah tertawa riang sambil duduk bersama di sebuah taman, sepertinya sedang piknik. Bola gelapnya melembut, membayangkan bahwa keluarga itu adalah dirinya dan wanita yang paling dicintainya bersama kedua anak mereka.

Seandainya saja ia tidak selemah ini, pasti dirinya dan keluarganya juga bisa memiliki momen berharga seperti mereka. Orang bilang bahwa dirinya sangat beruntung memiliki wajah yang teramat rupawan dan uang yang melimpah, tapi apa mereka tahu bahwa ia rela menukar semuanya demi kesempatan memiliki keluarga kecil yang bahagia? Tidak usah terlalu berlebihan, hanya keluarga biasa, seperti yang dimiliki semua orang, tapi penuh cinta...

Ckiiitt!

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya seketika, menyebabkan banyak mobil mengklakson di belakangnya, namun ia tak peduli. Pasalnya pria tampan itu melihat Rina sedang menangis tersedu-sedu di bangku taman yang lain dan hatinya serasa remuk.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa karena kejadian tadi? Karena ia telah menamparnya?

Sasuke tak bisa mengabaikan ini, jadi dia segera memarkir mobilnya dan mendekati gadis cantik itu.

"Rina..."

Perempuan berambut hitam panjang itu terlonjak saat melihat dirinya dan hendak kabur tapi Sasuke menahan lengannya.

"Paman mau apa? Pergi!" teriak Rina ketakutan dan hati Sasuke terasa teriris. Ia tahu dirinya salah sudah kehilangan kontrol tapi sebenarnya yang paling ia inginkan adalah kebahagiaan Rina jauh di atas apapun. Setelah kehilangan salah satu buah hatinya, ia tak ingin hal yang sama terjadi pada Rina. Karenanya ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi dan membuat Rina bahagia. Apa saja, meski harus mengorbankan harga diri atau nyawanya sekalipun. "Pergi!"

Teriakan Rina membawanya ke dunia nyata.

"Rina, Paman minta maaf sudah menyakitimu. Apa itu alasanmu menangis?"

Rina melengos dan melepaskan tangannya, "Bukan karena Paman. Ini urusan yang berbeda."

"Apa ada orang lain yang menyakitimu?!" nada Sasuke naik satu tingkat. "Siapa? Katakan saja maka Paman akan..."

"Ini bukan urusan Paman!" Rina hendak pergi sambil terisak. Sasuke tak dapat menahan diri dan memeluknya.

"Jangan begini. Ay... Paman tidak ingin kau menangis. Ayo, biarkan Paman menghiburmu. Kau mau apa? Paman akan memberikanmu segalanya."

"Aku ingin Paman pergi dari kehidupanku!" Rina melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar.

Sasuke terhenyak. Seburuk itukah dirinya di mata Rina hingga anak itu tampaknya jijik melihatnya? Apa salahnya? Padahal dia selalu melakukan yang terbaik agar Rina bahagia... semua yang terbaik...

"Rina, jangan begini, Nak. Rin... Sayang!" Sasuke memeluknya dengan cepat saat sebuah sepeda hampir saja menabrak Rina akibat lajunya yang sembarangan. "Hei, hati-hati!" umpat Sasuke pada pengemudi sepeda itu lalu ia beralih pada gadis di pelukannya, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Nak? Sayang?" Sasuke mengecek kondisi tubuh dan wajah Rina tapi tangannya ditepis, lantas Rina melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dengan paksa.

"Aku tahu kau adalah pamanku, tapi bisa tidak kau bertindak dan memanggilku dengan sopan? Jangan memanggilku 'Sayang' atau memeluk dan menyentuhku sembarangan!"

Sasuke bisa saja melontarkan seribu satu alasan untuk tindakannya itu tapi pandangan Rina yang penuh kebencian menghentikannya.

Apa salahnya?

Dia hanya ingin melindungi Rina dan memastikan anak itu baik-baik saja...

"Aku akan pergi dan jangan ikuti aku!"

"Rina..."

"Aku bilang jangan ikuti aku!"

xxxxxxxx

Hinata Hyuuga memandangi gedung-gedung bertingkat yang mengelilingi kota New York dengan miris. Ia sedang berada di sebuah taman kecil yang sepi, berjalan-jalan seorang diri dengan memakai sebuah mantel panjang berwarna cokelat sambil memegang selembar potret lusuh.

Tampak di sana ada tiga orang yang sedang tersenyum bahagia pada kamera. Sepasang lelaki dan perempuan muda lalu seorang bayi berusia sekitar satu tahun. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca saat memandangi foto itu dan ia mengelusnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Hinata..."

Ia menoleh dan terlihatlah seorang lelaki berambut merah tersenyum padanya dengan memakai sweater cokelat dan celana kain gelap yang sangat mengesankan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang pengajar.

"Sasori..."

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada halus dan tatapan melembut. "Sudah sangat lama aku tidak melihatmu."

"Aku dengar kau mengajar Rina dan sejujurnya sangat senang karena dia berada di bawah pengawasan seseorang yang kapabel sepertimu," ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Kita baru bertemu dan itu yang kau bicarakan?" Sasori tertawa hambar. "Kau bahkan tidak menanyakan kabarku. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang menarik bagimu selain bagian dari romansamu dengan laki-laki itu?" Hinata terdiam dan Sasori makin mendekatinya dengan mata menyipit. "Sampai kapan kau akan meratapinya? Kau tidak bisa terus mengharapkan bahwa keluarga kalian akan kembali suatu saat nanti. Dari yang kulihat, Rina sangat bangga bisa menjadi anak dari Duke Percival Brighton."

Airmata Hinata nyaris saja menetes.

"Aku senang mendengarnya."

"Bukan itu yang kulihat."

Hinata mundur selangkah saat Sasori memajukan wajahnya sampai nyaris menciumnya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu bahagia kembali. Aku sudah menunggumu selama ini, Hinata."

"Sasori, aku adalah wanita bersuami."

"Apa?" Sasori tampak sangat kaget. "Siapa? Kau tidak pernah..."

"Ya, kau dengar, Sasori? Dia sudah menikah!"

"Sumire!"

Gadis muda yang memakai jaket dan rok pendek berbahan jeans itu berjalan dengan murka dan menjejalkan dirinya dengan paksa di antara Hinata dan Sasori.

"Apa kau selalu mengincar wanita yang sudah menikah?! Apa itu tipe wanita idealmu?!" bentak Sumire marah.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" desis Sasori terganggu.

"Apa perlu kuingatkan bahwa apartemenku berada tepat di samping taman ini? Bukankah kau sudah sering kesini?" sindir Sumire.

"Kau... teman Rina, kan?" Hinata menyela. Sumire melengos.

"Bukan lagi."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata tampak khawatir. "Apa Rina berbuat sesuatu? Mungkin aku bisa..."

"Apa urusanmu?!" bentak Sumire. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa! Jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain!"

"Sumire!" kali ini Sasori yang membentak, "Jangan bertindak tidak sopan! Dia itu ib..."

"bumu...?"

Ketiganya tersentak dan Rina sudah berada di sana bersama...

"Sasuke?"

"Hinata?"

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

**xxxxxxx**

"Ibu? Ada keperluan apa sampai harus repot-repot datang berkunjung? Seharusnya Ibu memberitahu saya bahwa akan berkunjung ke New York," Nadeshiko terkejut saat seorang wanita berusia lanjut yang rambut pirangnya sudah mulai beruban telah berdiri di depan apartemen yang ditinggalinya bersama Rina. Wanita itu tampak masih cantik di usia sekitar 60 tahunan, dengan rambut disanggul tinggi dan blus berwarna peach yang digunakannya bersama mantel bepergian berwarna cokelat.

"Ibu perlu menemui Rina segera."

"Rina? Tapi untuk keperluan apa? Silakan masuk," Nadeshiko meminggirkan tubuhnya lalu menoleh keluar. "Ibu tidak datang sendirian bukan?"

"Tentu tidak. Clark dan rombonganku menunggu di bawah."

Nadeshiko yang saat itu mengenakan gaun vintage bunga-bunga off shoulder selutut lantas menutup pintu dan mengikuti sang ibu ke ruang tamu yang berisikan seperangkat sofa empuk berwarna putih. Sang ibu duduk dengan anggun tanpa satupun dari blusnya yang berkerut berlebihan. Dia memandangi sekeliling apartemen dengan tertarik.

"Aku kurang suka interior apartemen ini," dia berkata dengan ekspresi berjengit. "Darimana kau dapatkan sofa murahan ini? Dan apa-apaan tulisan-tulisan dan lukisan aneh di dinding itu? Nadeshiko, kau berada disini selama ini tapi kau membiarkan tempat tinggal anak itu tak terurus begitu saja?"

"Mohon maaf, Ibu," ucap Nadeshiko sopan. "Saya akan coba perbaiki nanti."

"Kenapa anakku, Percival, harus bersama denganmu saat Lady Annabella saat itu... ah sudahlah," dia menghela napas sambil mengibaskan tangannya. "Kemana Rina?"

"Dia sedang... tidak di rumah."

Wanita bermata biru itu berdecak lalu melanjutkan, "Apa kau tahu bahwa Pangeran Erick akan melawat ke Amerika?"

"Oh, putra mahkota Inggris itu? Ya, saya sudah tahu, tapi..."

"Ratu Bertha ingin aku menyampaikan ini pada Rina, tapi kurasa kau juga boleh tahu sebagai ibunya," sang ibu memeragakan tanda kutip dalam kata "ibu", "Pangeran Erick berharap Rina bersedia menemaninya dalan kunjungan ini."

"Maksudnya...?"

"'Maksudnya'?" wanita berkulit putih itu menirukan suara Nadeshiko dengan melecehkan, "Dalam bahasa informalnya, Pangeran Erick tertarik untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama Rina. Berterimakasihlah keberadaan anak itu akhirnya ada gunanya juga dalam keluarga Brighton!"

Mata Nadeshiko sedikit berkaca-kaca, "Ibu... Rina..."

"Dan tidak boleh sampai ada penolakan. Aku sendiri akan tinggal di sini untuk memastikan Rina benar-benar menghadiri undangan Yang Mulia."

"Ibu akan tinggal di sini? Saya senang tap..."

"Tak usah berpura-pura, Nadeshiko. Waktu aku bilang akan tinggal 'di sini', maksudku di New York, bukan di apartemen yang..." wanita Kaukasian itu memandangi apartemen itu seolah jijik. "...separah ini."

Nadeshiko diam saja tapi tangannya mencengkram pakaiannya erat.

"Jadi pastikan anak itu mengenakan pakaian terbaik yang bisa kau berikan dan bersikap manis di depan pangeran kita. Kalau beruntung, salah satu yang menyandang nama keluarga kita akan menjadi pendamping raja berikutnya..."

"Bukankah kita semestinya tidak begitu saja menjodohkan Rina?" ucap Nadeshiko, "Anak saya berhak memutuskan siapa yang akan dia nikahi!"

" 'Anak saya'?" sang ibu mertua tergelak. "Tidak usah berakting di depanku. Kita semua tahu dia itu siapa sebenarnya. Dan terus terang saja, ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk semua yang telah dia terima selama ini dari keluarga Brighton. Bukankah menikah dengan seorang pangeran sudah terlalu baik? Kita mendorongnya dalam kehidupan yang diimpikan banyak gadis di dunia ini. Pangeran Erick sangat tampan, pandai, dan penuh tatakrama. Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia sukai dari bocah Uchiha itu."

"Ibu... kita tidak hendak... memanfaatkan Rina untuk... menaikkan posisi tawar keluarga kita kan?"

"Hush, jangan naif. Semua orang termasuk dirimu juga pernah berada dalam permainan ini, Nadeshiko," mata wanita bangsawan itu menyipit, "Sudah saatnya Sabrina Uchiha membalas budi terhadap semua yang kami berikan kepadanya selama ini."

xxxxxxx

"Itachi!" Konan menerobos masuk ke ruang direksi yang bukan saja tengah didiami oleh sang pemimpin klan Uchiha, tapi juga Leon. Wajah cantiknya tampak murka. "Aku perlu bicara denganmu sekarang!"

"Leon, tunggulah sebentar diluar, Nak," kata Itachi yang kemudian diiyakan oleh sang anak dengan patuh.

"Ibu," Leon membungkuk penuh hormat namun Konan hanya diam saja dengan tatapan beku, bahkan tanpa menoleh. Sang pemuda tampan lantas keluar ruangan, meninggalkan wanita Rusia bertubuh sintal itu yang tengah memakai setelan blus dan high heels berwarna indigo gelap.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi to the point setelah pintu ruang direksi yang luar biasa mewah dengan nuansa hitam dan merah itu tertutup rapat.

"Aku dengar dari sumberku bahwa kau sudah menyegel surat wasiat itu dan akan mengumumkannya pada rapat direksi berikutnya," Konan memandang Itachi dengan marah. "Kau sama sekali tidak membuat perubahan bahkan setelah pembicaraan kita waktu itu."

"Aku sudah bilang, Konan, Leon adalah anak pertamaku..."

"Dari hubungan yang tidak diakui!" potong Konan. "Apa yang kurang dari Lana? Dia jauh lebih baik dari anak kesayanganmu itu dalam segala hal! Apa karena dia perempuan? Atau apa karena dia anakku, bukan anak Izumi?"

"Konan, aku tak pernah membeda-bedakan..."

"Jangan membohongiku! Kau menempatkan anak itu di jabatan tinggi bukan karena kemampuannya! Sebaliknya, Lana seharusnya sudah dipromosikan sejak lama tapi kau terus menahannya di posisinya entah sampai kapan... dengan semua prestasinya anakku seharusnya sudah mengambil alih perusahaan bobrok ini!"

Itachi memejamkan matanya sejenak lalu berkata tenang, "Kau salah paham..."

"Apa yang salah? Aku memimpin perusahaanku sendiri, yang harus kuingatkan, telah menopang Uchiha Corporation sejak..."

"Cukup. Aku tak akan berubah pikiran."

Wajah Konan tampak sangat bengis saat suaminya mengatakan hal itu.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, sepertinya... ini semua harus diakhiri."

"Apa maksudmu?" mata Itachi sedikit melebar.

"Kau akan segera tahu maksudku."

Konan berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

"Konan..." dia berhenti sejenak. "Jangan lakukan ini."

Konan tak menjawab dan meneruskan langkahnya sampai menutup pintu.

Itachi menghela napas namun kemudian mendengar suara pintu terbuka lagi.

"Kon..."

"Ini aku, Ayah."

Leon mendekati ayahnya dengan ekspresi yang muram.

"Kau mendengarkan pembicaraan kami dari luar, Nak?" tebak Itachi.

"Maaf, Ayah," ucap Leon pelan.

"Ayah akan membereskan ini. Jangan khawatir."

"Ayah, aku sudah memutuskan..." Leon menatap langsung ke arah mata sang ayah yang serupa dengannya. "Aku akan memberikan jabatanku sebagai calon pemimpin klan kepada Ilana Uchiha."

xxxxxxx

"Sudah kuduga, kau benar-benar anak kandung mereka! Bahkan Profesor Akasuna pun tahu kebenarannya!" Rina maju dengan menantang ke depan Sumire. Wajahnya sembab tapi ekspresinya seperti siap memulai perang.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau marah-marah, Sayang? Sasori, ada apa?" Hinata menatap ke sekelilingnya dengan bingung, mengharapkan jawaban yang tak didapatkannya.

"Oh, tidak, kau tidak akan melakukan ini padaku!" tepis Sumire, lalu menunjuk Hinata yang masih berekspresi tak mengerti. "Dia ini saingan cintaku!"

Rina tergelak sinis, "Karma tampaknya tak menunggu lama-lama, bukan? Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan betapa... sangat menyedihkannya situasi ini."

"Ada apa ini? Apa maksudnya? Sasuke..." kali ini Hinata menatap Sasuke memohon namun pria tampan yang berdiri di sebelah Rina itu juga mengangkat bahu tak paham.

Sasori menghela napas, "Rina, aku tak tahu darimana kau bisa menyimpulkan... semua ini... tapi tolong, jangan memperkeruh suasana, ikutlah dengank..." namun tangan Sasori ditepis Rina kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" bentak Rina. Sasori berusaha mengulangi aksinya namun gadis muda itu kembali berkelit. "Aku bilang jangan sentuh aku!"

"Rina!" Sasori membentak dan hendak melakukannya untuk ketiga kalinya namun Sasuke mendorongnya kasar sampai jatuh, lalu berdiri protektif di depan sang gadis Brighton.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyakitinya!" gelegar Sasuke garang.

"Sasori!" Sumire segera berlari untuk membantu namun Sasori mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikannya dan bangun sendiri.

Sementara Hinata hendak memeluk Rina, namun pelukannya pun ditolak.

"Ada apa dengan semua orang? Jangan sentuh aku!" teriak Rina histeris. "Anakmu itu Sumire, bukan aku!"

Hening sejenak sementara Sasori menggumamkan kata, "sialan," pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Nak?" tanya Hinata setengah terguncang. "Anak... anak kami..."

"Dia gila!" Sumire segera menimpali keras sebelum Rina menjawab. "Dari tadi dia mengoceh tak jelas..."

"Aku tidak gila! Aku melihat di buku klan Uch..."

"Rina sudah cukup! Cukup! Hentikan!" teriak Sasori. "Hentikan semua ini! Jangan..."

Sasori hendak menerjang Rina, namun Sasuke menghalanginya lagi bak tembok yang kokoh.

"Sasuke, kau tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi! Kau bahkan seharusnya membantuku! Rina... dia..."

"Rina, ayo pergi, Sayang! Ayo ikut Bibi!" Hinata mulai panik dan menyeret Rina, namun tangannya dilepaskan secara paksa.

"Aku tidak mau! Yang harus Bibi bawa itu Sumire! Dia itu anak Bibi!"

"Rin...!"

"Dia itu Savannah Hikari Uchiha! Anak kandung Bibi Hinata dan Paman Sasuke!"

Suasana kembali hening.

"Tidak mungkin..." mata Hinata langsung berair lagi. "Anna... anak kami... dia sudah..." ia tak bisa melanjutkan dan terisak-isak.

"Rina, ayo..." Sasori kembali hendak meraih tangan Rina untuk ke sekian kalinya namun Sasuke mendorongnya lagi meski tidak sekeras tadi.

"Bisakah kau diam di situ? Putriku..." Sasuke segera mengerem kata-katanya.

"Ya, apa yang Anda mau katakan?" Sumire menantang. " 'Putriku'...?"

"Tidak... aku... aku... sal..."

"Kau tahu, Rina? Kau bukan satu-satunya yang menyimpan rahasia besar di sini! Aku juga tahu bahwa kau sebenarnya adalah anak kandung mer..."

"Sumire, jangan!" potong Sasori panik. Sasuke sepertinya menyadari apa yang akan terjadi.

"Tolong jangan katakan apapun... apa yang kau ketahui... tolong... demi..."

"Ada apa ini?" kini Rinalah yang kebingungan.

"Kenapa kalian takut?" Sumire berjalan mundur dan tertawa. "Rina, kau harus tahu bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah anak dari Sas..."

"Jangan!" Sasori mendorong Sumire sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan mereka terjatuh bersama ke jalan raya. Sayangnya sebuah truk tronton sedang melaju ke arah mereka dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"TIDAK!"

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Cover belongs to its respective owners.**

**Don't like the pairing, don't read!**

**For more stories and informations, check my profile.**

**xxxxxxx**

"Apa maksudmu, Nak?" Itachi menyipitkan matanya yang serupa onyx saat memandang Leon, sang putra sulung, yang tengah berdiri di depannya. "Kenapa harus melakukan itu? Kau adalah anak pertama Ayah dan berhak sepenuhnya atas gelar sebagai pemimpin klan Uchiha. Justru akan menjadi hal yang tidak benar jika memberikannya pada Lana."

"Tapi Ayah tahu sendiri bagaimana statusku…" kata Leon dengan hati-hati.

"Leon, dengarkan Ayah…"

"Aku sudah cukup bersyukur bisa menikmati semua kemudahan sebagai bagian dari klan Uchiha dengan statusku yang… seperti itu," ucap Leon pelan. "Aku tahu bahwa Lana memiliki segala yang aku tidak punya. Bukan hanya berprestasi tapi dia juga memiliki ibu yang luar biasa dan status yang jelas. Lagipula kita tidak bisa menafikan bahwa perusahaan Uchiha tidak sedang dalam kondisi yang terbaik, Ayah. Kita memerlukan semua bantuan yang bisa kita dapatkan. Aku tidak mau egois dan menghancurkan klan hanya demi hal sesepele ini."

Itachi tersenyum simpul lalu menepuk pundak Leon bangga, "Karena itulah Ayah memilihmu sebagai pemimpin klan. Bukan saja karena itu adalah hakmu tapi karena kau berjiwa besar. Lana memang pintar tapi dia masih perlu banyak belajar. Dan siapa bilang statusmu tidak jelas?"

"Bukankah Ayah dan Ibu belum menikah saat…"

"Itu tidak benar. Ayah dan almarhum ibumu, Izumi Uchiha… kami sudah menikah sebelum memilikimu."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Leon tampak terperanjat. "Kabar seperti ini tidak ada dimanapun dan klan tidak pernah mengakui…"

"Izumi memang bukan anggota klan yang menonjol tapi bukan berarti dia tidak spesial," Itachi menatap nanar pada kaca jendela yang memperlihatkan suasana kota yang dipenuhi oleh gedung pencakar langit. "Sementara sebagai kemenakan dari pemimpin klan sebelumnya, Madara ingin Ayah melakukan pernikahan bisnis dengan putri pemilik Abraham Groups. Karena itu Ayah dan ibumu lantas melakukan tindakan sendiri…"

"Tapi dimana catatan sipilnya, Ayah? Setidaknya ada kan…?"

"Apa dengan informasi ini kau mau memimpin klan Uchiha?"

"I… itu…"

Pintu mendadak terbuka oleh kedatangan Shisui Uchiha. Dia berkulit putih dengan warna mata dan rambut gelap, sementara tubuhnya yang proporsional dibalut oleh jas kerja hitam dan dasi merah yang rapi.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi kurasa kau perlu tahu hal ini sesegera mungkin, Itachi."

"Ada apa?"

"Ilana Uchiha baru saja mengirimkan surat pengunduran diri dari perusahaan ini."

xxxxxxx

"Kurang ajar!"

Sasori tersungkur saat tinju Sasuke menghantam rahangnya di koridor rumah sakit yang tampak sepi. Hinata dan Rina terlihat kaget dan berusaha menahannya.

"Sasuke, sudah, cukup!"

"Tap…" Sasuke hendak berontak namun Rina memeluk lengannya lebih erat.

"Cukup, Paman!"

Ekspresi Sasuke melunak lalu emosinya mulai mereda.

"Sasori, kenapa kau setega itu?" kini Hinata yang memekik pada sang pria berambut merah setengah menangis. "Selama ini kau tahu bahwa Sumire adalah Anna, anak kami, tapi kau diam saja?"

"Dan kau berani-beraninya memperlakukannya seperti…" kemarahan Sasuke kembali naik tapi Rina kini memeluk tubuhnya sehingga ia mengurungkan diri untuk menghajar Sasori lebih jauh. Pria yang bersangkutan justru tergelak getir.

"Heh, aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, Hinata, maka setidaknya aku bisa mendapatkan putrimu!"

"SIALAN!"

Sasuke membebaskan diri dengan paksa dari pelukan Rina dan menghantam Sasori beberapa kali.

"Paman!"

"Sasuke, jangan!"

"Sasuke Uchiha, HENTIKAN!" seseorang berteriak sangat keras dan beberapa sekuriti maju untuk menahan tubuh sang pria Uchiha yang sedang mengamuk.

"Jangan ikut campur, Tsunade! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Sasuke terlihat memberontak.

"Tak ada toleransi di rumah sakitku, Uchiha! Entah kau kendalikan amarahmu atau aku harus menyeretmu ke kantor polisi!" seru seorang wanita berkulit putih dan berambut pirang yang berpakaian dokter, berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Lepaskan! Lepaskan!"Sasuke terus berusaha memberontak.

"Sasuke, kumohon hentikan. Kita bisa selesaikan ini tanpa kekerasan," tangis Hinata.

"Baik… baik… tapi jauhkan tangan kotor kalian dariku!" kata Sasuke pada akhirnya. Setelah beberapa menit tanpa rontaan, para sekuriti pun melepaskan Sasuke. Rina yang tampak shock segera direngkuh ke dalam pelukan Hinata yang mengelus rambutnya. Sementara Sasori bangkit dengan sempoyongan dengan muka bersimbah darah.

"Beruntunglah hanya satu rahasiamu yang kubuka, Uchiha. Bagaimana kalau Rin…"

Bug!

"Jangan berani-berani kau melakukannya! Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Sasori terkapar dan segerombolan sekuriti kembali menahan Sasuke. Tsunade menghela napas.

"Sial sekali aku hari ini…"

"Tapi bagaimana kondisi Anna… maksudnya Sumire, Dokter Tsunade?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Sebenarnya kondisinya baik, hanya saja…"

"Apa menurut Anda dia bisa menerima kalau…" Hinata tidak dapat melanjutkan, terus mengelus rambut Rina dalam pelukannya. Tsunade menatap mereka agak lama namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku mau pulang…" cicit Rina lirih.

"Bibi antar, ya, Sayang?" Hinata langsung menawarkan diri.

Rina menggeleng, "Bibi seharusnya menemani anak Bibi sendiri. Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku."

"Tap…"

"Dia benar, Hinata. Sampai kapan kau akan memanjakannya seperti anak berumur lima tahun?" Sakura tiba-tiba muncul dengan pakaian dokter. Sarada berada di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pulang sendirian, Sakura. Tidak setelah…"

"Sarada bisa pergi bersamanya. Bukankah begitu, Nak?"

Sarada tampak ragu namun tatapan tajam Sakura membuatnya mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Anakku pandai beladiri. Kau tidak perlu parno, Hinata. Dia sangat kuat, mirip seperti ayahnya," Sakura menekankan kata-kata terakhir dengan senyum sinis terang-terangan pada Hinata. "Tunggu apa lagi? Bukankah kau mau pulang, Rina Brighton?"

Rina memandang Sarada ragu.

"Aku lebih baik pulang sen…"

"Oh, ayolah, tidak perlu malu-malu. Semakin banyak teman semakin baik, bukan," Sakura mendorong Sarada ke depan Rina. "Sudah sana, shoo… shoo… Para orang dewasa hendak membicarakan masalah yang lebih rumit."

"Sakura," suara Sasuke terdengar membahana saat mengatakannya. Dia melepaskan diri dari para sekuriti dan berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Papa!" Sarada segera berlari dan memeluknya. Sasuke diam saja dan setelah beberapa detik, Sarada mendongak. "Papa tidak ingin memelukku?"

Sasuke memejamkan mata sebelum salah satu tangannya mengelus kepala Sarada. Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Sarada kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam pelukan Sasuke selama beberapa menit.

"Baiklah, aku pulang," Rina segera berbalik tapi Sakura tak begitu saja membiarkannya.

"Sarada!"

"Aku pergi dulu, Papa!"

Sarada berusaha menyejajarkan diri dengan Rina yang tak begitu mempedulikannya.

Sasuke menyipitkan matanya pada Sakura, "Apa lagi permainanmu kali ini?"

"Kau akan segera tahu, suamiku sayang," Sakura mengedip menggoda. Tangannya hendak menggerayangi dada Sasuke tapi ia kaget saat sebuah tangan lain, yang lebih putih, menepis tangannya. "Hei… apa…!"

"Maaf, tapi Sasuke dan aku harus mengecek kondisi anak kami," ucap Hinata dengan nada yang nyaris dingin, lalu menarik tangan Sasuke yang berlalu dengannya tanpa penolakan.

"Perempuan itu...!" geram Sakura, lalu menoleh pada Sasori yang baru saja kembali menegakkan dirinya. "Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa rahasia itu bisa terbongkar?!"

"Oh, tanyakan itu pada Lady Sabrina Brighton yang manis, Sayang…" kekeh Sasori.

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya ini?" Tsunade menatap mereka penuh selidik. "Kalian sudah tahu sebelumnya bahwa Sumire adalah Anna Uchiha?"

Sakura dan Sasori saling pandang gugup, namun sang wanita berambut pink segera menyahut, "Bukan begitu, Guru, tap…"

"Ikut ke kantorku. Sebaiknya ada alasan yang bagus untuk semua ini."

xxxxxxx

Ketika membuka matanya, yang pertama kali Sumire lihat adalah wajah keras ibunya, Shizuka Uchiha. Perempuan paruh baya itu menggelung rambutnya yang panjang dan berwarna gelap dengan pakaian yang juga serba gelap dengan model konservatif. Khas sekali.

Suasana tempatnya berada adalah kamar rumah sakit yang, kalau dilihat dari lengkapnya berbagai alat penunjang kesehatan dan fasilitas di sekitarnya, tergolong cukup mahal. Ia agak kaget karena meski sang ibu memiliki beberapa kafe sendiri tapi sepertinya kemewahan dengan taraf seperti ini berada di luar jangkauan mereka. Apa Sasuke atau Itachi Uchiha turun tangan untuk menalangi biaya pengobatannya selaku anggota klan? Keduanya kebetulan berada di New York saat ini…

"Kau bangun juga akhirnya…" suara itu menyela pemikiran Sumire.

"Ibu…"

"Hmph," Shizuka membuang muka. Ini adalah ekspresi ibunya kalau ia melakukan kesalahan.

"Ada apa? Aku minta maaf kalau sudah hampir tertabrak…"

Ya, Sumire bukannya tidak ingat apa yang terjadi. Ia diterjang oleh Sasori hingga nyaris saja tergilas truk tronton. Untung saja Sasuke segera menarik keduanya menjauh namun saking cepatnya kejadian itu, sang pria Uchiha tak bisa mengontrol kekuatannya hingga membuat keduanya terpelanting. Ia ingat sempat menghantam aspal jalan raya sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Bukan itu kesalahanmu," ucap Shizuka dengan gemetar karena menahan amarah. "Tapi fakta bahwa kau… tadinya… sedang mengandung!"

Sumire memejamkan matanya mendengar bentakan itu. Ibunya memang seseorang yang sangat menjunjung nilai-nilai kepatutan dan tatakrama sehingga ia tak dapat menerima tingkah laku anak muda jaman sekarang, salah satunya adalah pergaulan bebas.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Usiamu bahkan masih 17 tahun! Kau baru mulai kuliah tapi sudah…?! Apa aku kurang mengajarimu?! Aku merasa gagal sebagai orang yang mendidikmu selama ini! Apa yang akan kukatakan pada… Ya Tuhan… aku tidak membesarkanmu susah-payah agar kau menjadi gadis yang seperti ini!"

"Maaf, Ibu, tapi… tapi… aku sangat mencintainya…" isak Sumire.

"Cinta?! Kau masih sangat muda, jangan kau korbankan masa depanmu demi lelaki yang belum tentu menikahimu! Apa kau sudah kehilangan akal?!"

"Tapi dia bilang dia… juga… mencintaiku…"

"Dia bisa saja bohong dan kau begitu saja percaya?! Gurumu bilang kau jenius tapi ternyata bisa begitu saja dibodohi dengan kalimat seperti itu!"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah cukup! Sepertinya tak ada gunanya aku mengajarimu selama ini! Tadinya aku berharap kau bisa menjadi anak yang berbeda dari dia tapi memang buah tak pernah jatuh jauh dari pohonnya. Kau dan dia sama saja! Bahkan kau mengulang sejarah dengan sangat mirip!"

"Apa maksudnya, Ibu? Siapa…"

"Jangan panggil aku 'Ibu' lagi! Kau…"

"Cukup, Shizuka. Kami akan mengambil alih dari sini."

Suara wanita yang lembut itu membuat keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Tampak Hinata Hyuuga dan Sasuke Uchiha telah berada di sana sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa canggung.

"Kalian…"

"Satu kata lagi dan aku akan menggunakan hak istimewaku dalam klan untuk menjatuhimu hukuman, Shizuka Uchiha," kata Sasuke dengan tegas meski nadanya rendah. Shizuka hanya mendengus sebelum melangkah menjauh.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ibu? Ibu!"

Tapi Shizuka telah berlalu dari kamar tanpa menoleh lagi. Sumire memandang kedua sejoli itu dengan tatapan khawatir.

Tidak mungkin… apa yang dikatakan Rina… tapi… tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin bersaing dengan… dia… demi mendapatkan pria yang dia cintai!

Hinata dan Sasuke mulai mendekat dan Sumire berusaha mundur secara otomatis tapi punggungnya lantas menabrak pembatas ranjang. Sang wanita Hyuuga yang cantik duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan Sumire berjengit.

"Mau apa kalian kesini?" tanyanya lebih kasar dari yang dia maksudkan.

"Sayang…" Hinata hendak menyentuh pipinya tapi ia menepis tangan halus itu.

"Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhku dengan tanganmu itu!"

"Kau tidak boleh berkata sekasar itu pada perempuan yang sudah melahirkanmu," tegur Sasuke meski nadanya masih lembut.

"Dia bukan ibuku!" tangkis Sumire, menatap Sasuke. "Wanita yang tadi adalah ibuku, Shizuka Uchiha, bukan dia!"

"Kami sudah mengetahui semuanya, Nak. Ibumu juga sudah mengkonfirmasikannya," jelas Hinata. "Kami juga sudah melakukan berbagai tes…"

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… ini tidak mungkin terjadi! Kau bukan ibuku! Ini pasti salah! Aku tidak mau kau menjadi ibuku! Sasori… tidak…" Sumire berusaha menolak kenyataan ini sambil menangis. Hinata memeluknya sebelum ia sempat memberontak.

"Ibu menyayangimu, Nak. Sangat menyayangimu…"

"Tidak… tidak… ini tidak mungkin… tidak mungkiiiiiinn…" lolong Sumire, berusaha memberontak tapi Hinata tidak bergeming dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Ibu senang sekali ternyata masih bisa bertemu denganmu. Ibu pikir kau sudah pergi mendahului kami. Tolong berikan kami kesempatan untuk menjadi orang tua yang baik untukmu," Hinata melepaskan diri dan mengelus pipinya tapi Sumire menurunkan tangannya.

"Aku belum siap… tolong berikan aku waktu… Sas… Sasori…"

Ia tak tahu apa yang akan ia katakan. Memohon agar Hinata tak merebut Sasori darinya? Tapi bukankah wanita itu mengaku sudah menikah dengan pria lain? Meskipun begitu, bukan berarti Sasori akan berhenti mengejarnya, kan?

"Kau tidak usah khawatir tentang Sasori. Ayah sudah membereskannya."

Sumire menatap Sasuke kebingungan.

"Mem… membereskan…?"

"Dia tak akan mengganggumu lagi, Sayang," Hinata menerjemahkan maksud Sasuke.

"Apa?!" Sumire nyaris memekik, membuat keduanya kaget. "Tapi aku sangat mencintainya! Kenapa…"

"Nak, Sasori tak baik untukmu. Ayah sudah mengenalnya sejak…"

"Aku tak peduli! Aku sangat mencintainya! Jangan ambil dia dariku! Aku sedang mengandung anaknya!"

"Soal itu…" Hinata tampak tak nyaman untuk mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Soal itu… apa?" Sumire menatap mereka heran.

"Sebenarnya… kau sudah tidak mengandung lagi, Sayang…"

"APA?!"

Sumire nyaris pingsan tapi tubuhnya segera disangga Hinata.

"Sayang, sabar, ya. Ibu tahu bagaimana rasanya…"

"Tidak, kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya saat pria yang kau cintai memilih wa… wanita lain dan lantas kau kehilangan satu-satunya yang menghubungkan kalian! Kau…"

Plak!

Sumire tersentak ketika wajahnya ditampar oleh Sasuke.

"Anakku tak akan menangisi lelaki rendahan seperti Sasori Akasuna! Sadarlah! Kau adalah Savannah Hikari Uchiha, anak kandung Sasuke Uchiha! Dan pamanmu, Itachi Uchiha, adalah pemimpin klan Uchiha! Pria sekelas Sasorilah yang seharusnya memuja setiap langkahmu, bukan sebaliknya!"

"Ta… Tapi… Sas… Sasori…"

"Sayang, ayahmu benar. Kau sangat cantik dan juga pintar. Rina selalu membicarakan segala hal yang baik tentang sahabatnya, Sumire. Ibu yakin kau pasti akan menemukan laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik dari Sasori," tambah Hinata sambil tersenyum tapi Sumire justru mendengus.

"Kau bilang begitu karena orang yang dicintai Sasori adalah KAU!"

"Anna!"

"Namaku Sumire!"

"Nak, Ibu sama sekali tidak mencintai Sasori. Sama sekali tidak, Nak. Kau tahu sendiri Ibu sudah menikah..." jelas Hinata.

"Dengan siapa? Dengan dia?" Sumire menunjuk Sasuke. "Lantas kenapa tidak ada publikasinya?"

"Itu karena…"

"Kenapa kau tidak bersikap manis seperti Rina?" sergah Sasuke jengah. "Rina selalu…"

"Aku bukan Rina! Dia…" tiba-tiba suatu pemikiran melintasi benak Sumire, " Tunggu dulu… apa itu berarti…. Rina adalah saudaraku?"

**TBC**


End file.
